Hope's Locket
by NoOneEverLonely
Summary: A story that really came from the heart and I hope anyone who reads it truly enjoys it as much as I'm going to enjoy writing it.
1. Betwixt

Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter characters, places, or ideas. I just own Gwendolyn and my nerdy imagination.

A/N: Ok, I spent weeks planning and documenting this story, so I hope you enjoy it!

-Anyone's POV-

Pansy Parkinson woke up in a very happy mood on August 28th. Today was a summer day she had been waiting for since she had returned from Russia. The Parkinson family had gone to Russia just after Pansy's fourth term at school had finished. They had stayed in Russia for a whole month before returning to England, and Pansy had met some interesting people there…

It was due to these interesting people that Pansy woke up in such a fantastic mood. You see, Russia had just been through it's second wizarding war. The Wizarding community of Russia, and whomever else happened to be in Russia when the war began nearly three years ago, is still in tatters. However, the people were rebuilding their area and themselves, and Pansy's stay there had been a happy one.

The visit had proved to have a lot more of an impact on the Parkinson's than intended, for today, Pansy's new 'sisters' were coming to stay forever. Pansy had meet these two girls in Russia, and both survived the war and been in Russia for the entirety of it. Ironically, neither one was of Russian heritage. One was British, like Pansy, and the other was Chinese by birth, but had been raised in Brittan as well.

After getting to know these two girls and realizing that the war had orphaned them both, Pansy managed to convince her parents into adopting them. After all, they were very well off as a family and these two girls had spent so much time with Pansy that they were like family already. There was absolutely no reason for the Parkinson's not to adopt the two fifteen year old girls. They were Pansy's age and needed to finish their education.

So, Pansy Parkinson arose, showered, dresses and went down to breakfast with a skip in her step. She was completely ready for her sisters to arrive. She had set up their rooms herself, and the house elves had ensured that the house remained doubly spotless for their arrival. They were to arrive close to dinner time, and even plans for that dinner had already been prepared.

Pansy had also taken the liberty of inviting all her friends and their parents over for dinner, so that the girls would already know some people other than herself when they took off with her on September first to Hogwarts. The Bullstrode's, the Crabbe's, the Goyle's, the Greengrass's, the Malfoy's, the Nott's, and the Zabini's would all be present for dinner.

The day dragged by minute by minute, but finally it was time. The guests all seemed to arrive at once, and whilst all the parents went ahead into the dining room, all the kids sat together in the parlor. Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle sat on a short couch while Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, and Theodore Nott sat on another. Pansy sat sandwiched between her two best girlfriends, Millicent Bullstrode and Daphne Greengrass. All of them were the age of fifteen with the exception of Daphne's younger sister, Astoria. Astoria was thirteen, and no one much liked her.

She walked about with her nose so high in the air that she actually tripped quite frequently. She also had an obvious infatuation with Draco, a fact in which heavily embarrassed her sister. Pansy herself had had a bit of a crush on Draco when she was around eleven, but that had quickly disappeared. They had gone to the Yule ball together last year strictly as friends. She still thought that he was a very attractive boy, mind you.

A sudden knock on the door cut the conversations in the room short. Pansy leapt up out of her seat to answer it so quickly that the entire parlor heard her ankles pop. She jogged to the door and yanked it open. Standing there was none other than one of Pansy's new sisters. Her name was Stacy Tiddly. She was a lovely Chinese girl with full curves and tan skin. Her midnight black hair was adorned with streaks of electric blue and flamingo pink and she wore lots different colors. She wore her multicolored hair in an updo and almost always smiled. She was wacky and fun, and Pansy adored her.

Pansy embraced the girl excitedly and whispered rapidly in her ear. "They had no idea who you are or what you are doing here. I've kept you and my other sister a surprise. Not even the parents know…" Pansy giggled along with Stacy and was about to lead the girl back into the parlor when a second knock sounded at the door.

Pansy jerked open the door yet again. This was Pansy's other sister, Gwendolyn Wickerwillow. Iris was pretty, but Gwendolyn was _extravagant_. She was tall and very skinny and a tad bit flat chested, but that was overlooked by her striking facial features. Her eyes were a glamorous shade of aquamarineand shaped somewhere between almond and Asian. Her eyelashes were long and slightly curled. Her skin was paler even than Draco's, but her most amazing quality was her hair. It was stick straight and went just an inch past her shoulders. It was the brightest shade of red that Pansy had seen on anyone anywhere, including the Weasleys. It was more a dark orange than anything. It was what had first drawn Pansy to the pair of them in Russia, where they were standing there talking when Pansy walked up and met them.

Pansy showed the girls where their room were quickly, and had them set their luggage down. Iris informed Gwendolyn of their secret arrival, and Gwendolyn giggled just as hard as Iris and Pansy had before. The three young ladies strutted into the Parlor, and everyone was surprised. It's not every day you return to your parlor with two striking ladies who are technically your sisters now, after all.

"Let's go on to dinner now, guys. I have to formally introduce these two to you all and your parents." Said Pansy, and the three marched into the dining room followed swiftly by the other children. The young ladies were jealous of the beauty of the two girls, and the boys were all swooning. None of the children were affected quite as badly as Astoria Greengrass. She looked at the newcomers with loathing and distrust, and when she caught Draco's eyes lingering on the form of the redheaded girl, she swelled with envious rage.

The large group arrived at the dining room in record time and when everyone was seated (with the exception of Pansy, Gwendolyn, and Stacy) Pansy began to speak. "Now, I'm sure your all confused as to why you were so abruptly invited here. You all know very well that I was in Russia with my parents earlier this summer-"

"and you know very well that I found the choice to embark on a journey into that war torn hole in the ground that is Russia a very bad mistake and I don't want to hear about the trip!" Screeched Mrs. Greengrass. We don't much like her either. She's been absolutely bitter since Mr. Greengrass died. "Then you may leave the room, madam." Stated Mr. Parkinson firmly.

Mrs. Greengrass huffed, along with Astoria, and Pansy continued. "Well, on that trip I met these two young ladies, and I instantly loved them both. My family has taken them in as our own. They have officially been adopted and joined into the Parkinson family tonight. This is Stacy Tiddly and Gwendolyn – Gwen for short – Wickerwillow. Both of these girls, by the way, survived the entirety of the second Russian wizarding war."

There was an audible gasp throughout the room. The second Russian war had been even more dreadful than the first, even though they were both based on the same context. A rumor somehow had started and woven it's war throughout wizarding Russia that Pure Bloods, after a long time of incest, had contracted a sort of highly contagious and deadly disease. A simple rumor that was completely untrue had erupted into a massacre. Muggle born and half blood witches and wizards slaughtered purebloods. They locked them up in horrible camps, they tortured them, invaded their homes, and ripped hundreds of families apart. It seemed unbelievable that anyone had survived, and even more unbelievable that two survivors stood before them now, and seemed quite normal and happy.

The three girls sat down at the awkward table. Finally, Mrs. Bullstrode broke the ice. "So, girls," she began, addressing Gwen and Stacy. "What is it you ladies do? We all know each other quite well here, and as your part of this giant family now, we need to know you too." Gwen and Stacy sat silently for a moment. "Well, I like to stab people, and what I mean by that is, I love to help people with piercings and tattoos. I'd like to run a shop that does both when I get out of school. I've already pierced Gweny over there" she said, nudging her.

Mrs. Bullstrode smiled. "What about you _Gweny_?" Gwen knew that the woman was only teasing. "Well, I play the piano, I love classical music, I don't know what I'm going to do when I get out of school, and I really like books." "Um, Gwen? Excuse you? You forgot your talent!" "I said o could play piano already!" "Your other talent, ditz." "Wha-OH. I'm a contortionist." "a BRILLIANT contortionist." Stacy added.

"Are you really?" Asked Blaise Zabini, curious. Gwendolyn nodded. "Show them, Gwen!" Pansy suggested. Gwen giggled a bit and said, "After dinner, when I have more room!" Dinner was served just then: Chicken with a bajilion side dishes and desserts. Everyone got quiet as they ate. Everyone also kept their eyes trained on Stacy and Gwen.

After dinner was finished, all the men went to talk seriously about who knows what, all the women went to talk about who want to know what, and all the kids went up to Pansy's room to talk about whatever they wished away from the ears of their parents, which wasn't much use, since Astoria followed and Astoria told her mother everything.

While Gwen and Stacy ran off to put on their pajamas, everyone got situated in Pansy's room and Pansy ordered a house elf to bring the lot of them some butterbeer. The house elf returned rather quickly and bestowed the beverages upon the thirsty teens. Everyone sipped their drinks happily and talked about the upcoming school year.

"I wonder who the new Defense against the dark arts teacher will be his year?" Draco voiced his question aloud." Upon Gwen and Stacy's confused faces, Draco got the hint to explain. "Hogwarts had gotten a new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher since the lot of us started going there." "You must be jinxed." Said Gwen. Everyone laughed (except Astoria, of course). "You two will fit in with us just fine. Well almost all of us." Daphne said with a jerk of her head toward her little sister.

Stacy looked over at her. "And your name was?" She threw out her small chest importantly. "Astoria Greengrass." Stacy nodded in an almost sarcastic manner. "And you're here…why?" "Cause my parents got bored one day." Said Daphne, sending everyone into laughter. Astoria sneered. "I'm here because I'm supposed to be here and because I deserve to be here, unlike some." She said, eyes darting between Stacy and Gwen. "No need to get snobby. She just asked you a question." Gwen snipped.

All eyed swept to Gwen. She hadn't spoken much, but when she had, it was a joyful tone. To hear Gwen snap at someone didn't seem natural to anyone, except perhaps Stacy. "Thanks Gwen!" The aforementioned girl grinned. "You're welcome" Gwen replied happily. "Hey, Gwen?" Draco addressed her, cutting off the rude remark that he was sure Astoria had about to make. "Weren't you going to show us your contortion?"

Gwen's eyes shone with gratitude to Draco. With a little push from Pansy, Gwen stood up and closed her eyes. She pushed her arms out straight in front of her like Frankenstein, then she pulled them out to her sides, then she elegantly – stopped. She yanked her eyelids open and looked around the room. "Um, ive only just remembered. With what im about to do, my shirt will fly up, so imjust going to-" She stopped talking and lifted the large button up shirt to just under her breasts. She then took a hair tie from her wrist and tied off the back with it so it stayed there.

All the boys stared. How could they not? She had a pale, flat stomach and a bellybutton piercing. Draco was almost hypnotized by the silver piercing with the sapphires at the top and bottom. He was even more hypnotized (and admittedly, slightly turned on) by the criss-crossing ribbons laced through ten silver rings close together on her lower middle back. 'A corset piercing…'

Once again Gwen stood straight, closed her eyes, and put her arms out in front of herself. Then she pulled them apart just like last time, but now she brought them up, as if she were raising both hands in a class. Then she put her hands together and slowly began to arch back.

The process was elegant and sleek. She leaned and leaned and kept on leaning. She leaning back until her head very nearly touched her heels. Her hands rested flat on the floor. She then brought her hands around and touched the tops of her bare feet lightly. Next, she tilted her head even further, stretching her neck to an unbelievable level, until she could see her audience again. When she had held the pose for a minute or two, she put her hands back on the floor and flipped backward, doing a full split in the air, and then landing precisely on her feet.

The room of children clapped. Gwen bowed playfully and resumed her seat on Pansy's bed. "Brilliant!" said Vince. "Spectacular, Gwendolyn!" echoed Greg. Stacy clapped the hardest. Gwen untagged her tid back shirt and placed it properly, much to the boy's dissatisfaction. "I don't think it's all that impressive." Said Astoria. Stacy glared at her. "That's what your parents said the day you were born." Daphne laughed hardest of all. Astoria went back downstairs and did who cares what for the rest of the time.

The rest of the time the kids spent in Parkinson Mansion was quieter, but pleasant none the less. The kids were just getting a wee bit bored when Millie spoke up. She was a little shy, but spoke loud and clear when she stated. "Stacy?" The Chinese girl looked up from the game of chess she had been watching betwixt Draco and Blaise.

"Do you have a piercing kit with you?" She asked. Stacy nodded. "Would you pierce my ears? I've always wanted it done, but I've always been afraid to do it." Stacy nodded eagerly. "Hold on, I'll go and fetch it now." Stacy was back in a flash, and had Millie lie down on Pansy's bed and try to relax. She gently placed a towel behind her head. "Ok, so first I'm going to take a quill and mark the places on your ears so they'll be even." Stacy marked the spots with precision in purple ink. She hands Millie a mirror from her kit. "Look even?" Millie nodded nervously.

"Ok, now I'm going to clean your ears with a disinfectant solution. Don't worry, it won't erase the ink." After Millie's ears were clean and marked, Stacy put on some latex gloves. "muggles use these to, you know." She then put a little numbing potion on her new friend's ears. She then disinfected a needle. "Pansy? Do you have some real gold studs for her?" Pansy dug out some earrings that she no longer wore. They were simple gold studs with diamonds and Millie liked them a lot.

With all that out of the way, the time came for Millie to squeeze Pansy's and Daphne's hands and shut her eyes tight. Stacy was on one side with one needle, Gwen was on the other with another. Millie had voiced the opinion that she feared she would panic and only get one ear done, so another needle and Gwen's hands had been sterilized so Millie's ears could be pierced at the same time. Stacy gave Gwen a meaningful look, and with all the boys on the edge of their seats, the two girls rammed the needles through. Millie opened her frightened eyes.

"You know, that really wasn't that bad!" The children laughed off their nerves. But the fun had to end sometime. At that very moment, Mrs. Parkinson entered the room. She was a slightly plump woman with a broad face. "Time to leave, ladies and gents." There was a consecutive 'awwwww' from the children. One by one, Pansy's room emptied itself of people. Draco gave Gwen a gentle smile on the way out, which she eagerly returned. Two smiles that Pansy nor Stacy had missed.

A/N: That was a chapter. Ha Ha, read and review please! Thanks!

P.S. Who else freakin loves the word 'betwixt'?

Your everlasting friend who likes the word 'betwixt',

NoOutsiderEverLonely


	2. Hopeful

Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter characters, places, or ideas. I just own Gwen, Stacy, and this plotline. (:

A/N: Chappie two! Huzzah! I'm review desperate…so…hint…hint…nudge…nudge…wink…wink…

{Anyone's POV}

September First welcomed the three Parkinson girls with a feeling of excitement. Even Pansy, who had already been attending Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry still felt the excitement. It was a twinge less than it had been with her first year, but it was excitement none the less. Fifth year looked very appealing to all the girls, for different reasons.

Pansy was excited for her fifth year at Hogwarts because she was ready to show off her new sisters and get back to seeing her friends daily. She missed the feasts and long nights in the common room desperately every single summer.

Stacy was excited to meet new friends and hang out with the ones she had made the other night. She had missed going to school once the war broke out, and it would be nice to be in a classroom setting again. She actually was quite interested in getting a boyfriend for the first time in her life. She had never really been interested in dating much before, but the war had changed any aspects of her life, and dating was one of them.

Gwen was the most excited of all. Her war memories were more painful than most survivors were, and sinking back into the typical life of a teenager had never felt more fantastic. Most teens wish more than anything for something extraordinary to happen to them that will change their lives forever. But Gwen had been through that very process, and she still wasn't quite sure as to whether it had changed her life for the better or not. Yes, normalcy was a beautiful image to Gwen now.

The morning consisted of lots of hustle and bustle as the girls got all got dressed and had their final packing done by already weary house elves. Gwen was the only one in the house who had a shred of pity for the things, but that was a shred and only a shred, and that shred only went so far. Not far enough to stop them from packing her things for her, for example.

The newly rearranged Parkinson family arrived at King's Cross station with twenty minutes to spare. They wandered through the muggles and suitcases until they reached the barrier between platform nine and three quarters and themselves. Pansy and her mother went first, casually leaning against the barrier as if stopping for a quick breath.

Mr. Parkinson went next. Gwen and Stacy were standing alone, staring at the barrier. "You ready, chick-a-dee?" Gwen asked Stacy. Stacy nodded numbly. It was as if the impact of the finished war and the embarking on an adventure to a whole new place was just now hitting the two as they stood outside the platform barrier.

"Ahem. Would you two mind to terribly to move on?" asked a kind voice from behind them. There stood a short and rather plump witch with red hair almost as bright as Gwen's. Next to her was a balding man, also redheaded, and six children. There was a set of twins not much older than the rest. Between the twins stood a small girl with red hair just like the others. Then there was a very tall, freckly, red haired boy next to a girl with many books and lots of curly brown hair. Then there was a boy with untidy black hair and very green eyes and a lightning bolt scar on his forehead.

Stacy saw nothing special about the group, but Gwen, who read everything she could, knew at once that this was Harry Potter, the boy who lived. He had faced a dark wizard called Voldemort many times now. Voldemort had actually caused a war here years ago, and as Harry was also an orphan, Gwen immediately felt quite empathetic for him.

Never the less, Stacy snapped her fingers in front of Gwen's face to awaken her from her thought-trance. Then the two pushed through the barrier and emerged in front of a large scarlet steamer train, which they would have had more time to admire had two red haired twins, one red haired girl, one lanky freckly red haired guy, one curly haired book carrying girl, one plump short with, one balding man, and Harry Potter not rammed into them a second later.

"Merlin's Beard! Do you two not have a clue what you're doing?" Snapped the small red haired girl. Stacy drew herself up to reply something more than likely nasty, so Gwen chose to jump in. "No, actually. Were new to this place and were not quite sure how everything works. Sorry." And with that, Gwen dragged a mumbling Stacy and their luggage over to where the Parkinsons stood, looking slightly worried.

Pansy ran over. "What happened to you two? Dad said you had been right behind him!" "Had a run in with a bunch of gingers ("Hey!" Said Gwen in a slightly hurt voice.), a bushy haired chick, and a kid with a weird scar on his head." Stacy reported. Pansy's face turned dark. "That's the Weasley's. The gingers you talked about. ("Hey!" Gwen said in a slightly hurt voice.) They're poor as dirt and a bunch of blood traitors. The bushy haired chick is Hermione Granger. She's a mudblood who reads for _fun_ ("Hey!" Said Gwen in a slightly hurt voice.). That last one is-" "Harry Potter. I've read for _fun_ about him." Gwen said.

Stacy looked terribly confused. Pansy explained, " Harry Potter somehow managed to defeat this really dark wizard when he was a baby so he's really famous for it." "Oh." Said Stacy with a flick of her multicolored hair. Finally it was time to board the Hogwarts Express. So the three girls gave a tearful goodbye to Mr. and Mrs. Parkinson and loaded their luggage and themselves onto the train. They waved merrily to their parents as the Steamer pulled away.

After Mr. and Mrs. Parkinson were long out of sight, the girls wandered to the farthest end of the train, where the Slytherins usually were seated. They found the gang and put their luggage up in the racks and had themselves a seat. Gwen had just taken a book to read from her bag when Draco came in and jokingly laid across the three of them, with his head on Pansy's lap, his torso on Gwen's lap, and half his legs on Stacy's lap. The other half dangled over the edge of the seat because he was so tall.

Stacy laughed, Pansy messed up his hair, and Gwen rested her propped open book in her hands on his lower abdomen, which was firmer than she should have noticed. Draco was glad he was wearing a thin shirt and Gwen's hair was in a bun so he could see the pinkish tint to her cheeks.

Gwen was out of the compartment getting snacks when the conversation started to blossom. "So Stacy," began Blaise. "If it's not too personal, what's your war story?" She looked at him questionably. "What he means is, what happened to you in the war? What was it like?" asked Theo eagerly. Everyone in the compartment was on the edge of their seat. Apparently it was a question that had been pillaging their minds for a while.

Stacy sat still for a very long time. "We were visiting the village my grandparents lived in just after the first war had ended. The soldiers invaded the village. We had been hearing about their approach for months. We had no idea how very close they were, or their malicious intent. In one night, they slaughtered almost my entire village. My parents told me at the age of fourteen to run and hide in the woods nearby. I did. That's how I lived through the attack. My parents and my two brothers were killed, along with every childhood friend I'd ever had, as well as my grandparents. I wandered around on my own for about a week without food. Without water. Without any luck. Until I found the Orphanage. It was a muggle place run by nuns and they found me, more like, half dead laying in a ditch just outside the place. They took me in and I got well. I listened to the radio every day, waiting until the day the war would be over. Then one day, it was."

The compartment was silent. "I must tell you, that at that moment, I thought for sure that no one had come off worse than me in this war. Then I met Gwen. She found her way to the Orphanage as well. She came, or was rather sent, to the place after the war was over and everyone was trying to find their way home. I met Gwen, she told me her story, and I started to realize I was most definitely not the one who came of the worst in this war. Gwendolyn Wickerwillow has a story. A story that I implore you to ask her to tell the moment she comes back. She will tell you, without hesitation. I believe it's a story that the entire world should hear at least once."

The compartment remained silent until the door creaked, signaling Gwen's return. The entirety of the compartment gawked at her. She handed out the snacks and sat down. "What have I missed?" She asked the awestruck compartment. "I told them my story. You tell them yours." Stacy said seriously. All of a sudden, Gwendolyn looked very tired. She, like Stacy before her, sat in silence for a long time. Then, just as quickly as she has silenced herself, she started talking.

"I had been thirteen for three days when we caught wind from the radio that the second war had begun. We weren't too concerned at the time, not for ourselves anyway, because the first war hadn't affected us on a personal level. It only made since that this one wouldn't either. We were obviously very wrong. That was our problem you see, the doubt. Last time, it had only been about a hundred fifty non purebloods against everyone else without any definite leader. This time, there was a leader and a LOT more followers. Nearly a thousand now. We weren't prepared. No one was prepared."

"One day, they just rained in on our town like locusts. My family and I had lived in Russia for nearly four years now. They literally marched in and took over everything. Our homes were invaded by soldiers needing lodging. We had a large home, so an entire team of sixteen soldiers came to live with us. It was torture coming home from school every day. My mother worked alongside our house elves to feed everyone. My father struggled to keep them all entertained. Despite all that, we were not as bad off as some. Some places were simply destroyed, like Stacy's village. Then there were the people sent off to live in the camps. From what we heard, the camps were terrible places, full of death, torture, and sadness. So we didn't complain."

"The soldiers had been living with us for about three months when it started happening. They had gorged themselves on drinks and gambling. But a lack of sexual activity was driving them all mad. You can only stand being with only your hand for so long, apparently. There was no one in town. No hooker, no whore, no concubine, who wanted to shag one of those soldiers. However, they, along with many other women and men, had no choice in the matter. You were having sex whether you liked it or not. You could hear little girls – and I mean girls as young as ten – screaming into the night for _hours_. I was so concerned in feeling bad for them, I never imagined I'd ever end up one of them. Once again, I was very wrong."

There was a collective gasp in the compartment. Such monstrosity was nearly unheard of in this part of the Wizarding world, and the subject of rape disturbed most quite deeply. Even _death eaters_ had never sunken that low. "Every soldier living in my house was drunk as a skunk that night." Gwen continued. "I did forget to mention that there was one soldier in my house who really wasn't so bad. His name was Terrence, and he was the son of the Squad Team leader. When no one else was around, we had actually had civil conversations together."

"But that night, that horrible drunken night, the Squad Team Leader demanded something of Terrence. He often demanded things of him, mind you, beating men, playing cards, sleeping with willing women, that sort of thing. But tonight, he (Forgive me, I don't remember his name) demanded him to spill his seed into an unwilling lady. I was the closest unwilling lady available, and a virgin, so I was a perfect applicant."

She trailed off for a moment, as if in pain. Then, after giving herself a little shake, she continued. "He was a burly nineteen year old and much more – well – _developed_ than me. It _hurt_. A _lot_. Supposedly, losing one's virginity as a female hurts a bit in general, but being taken completely dry…My parents were crying even louder then I was, which is saying something. Terrence cried too. He stayed very close to my face when he did it. He apologized over and over again. I heard him somehow, over the cheers and jeers of fifteen drunken soldiers-"

Daphne squealed. "you…you mean to say that he did it..in front of all those people?" Gwen solemnly nodded. "Everyone. The Squad Team, my parents, the girls that the other soldiers had brought home. Everyone."

"But then again, what choice did he have? I have no doubt in my mind that his father was waiting for an excuse to kill him. He often spoke dejectedly of Terrence. Claimed that he was a disappointment as a son and should have been drowned at birth and all that prattle. So Terrence did what he had to do. I forgave him the moment it was over."

Gwen smiled suddenly. "Then there was that wonderful retreat, when they all went away. That was the time when I realized I was pregnant. For the entire duration of my pregnancy, there wasn't a soldier in sight. People actually started to think the war was over. I delivered my baby on August seventh. She, somehow, was completely healthy. I thought long and hard on what to name her, and the same word kept popping up. She was my hope of getting over the past, she made me hope the war was over doubly as much as I used to, she was my hope for the future; she was my world, my light, my _hope_. So that's exactly what I decided to call her. Hope.

"I was holding my little girl when I myself was a little girl. I was still just thirteen. Three days into my recovery, I received a guest who wasn't my parents or a neighborhood friend. It was Terrence. He had somehow woven back into town. He came to my bedside crying his eyes out. He apologized again and again. Then he gave me a very special gift. I unwrapped the box to discover a white gold locket with a silver letter 'H' encrypted on the front. He gave it to me to give to Hope when she got older. He said that he hoped she would be able to forgive her father."

"Then he was gone again, and for an entire year and two thirds, it was just me, my parents, and hope. We were the happiest little family anyone had ever seen. My parents had owned a circus before the wars, and that's where I learned my contortions. They were able to start it up again, and life was almost normal."

"But our little ray of happiness went out in a flash. The soldiers returned and announced that we were destined for the camps. All of us. We had two hours to pack what we could and be outside and in one of the _cattle cars_. I remember running through the house and grabbing as much food, water, and thick clothing as I could. We were packed into the cars by the hundreds. We spent days traveling muggle style in that thing. Finally we arrived at the camp."

"I had no idea where that camp was, and I didn't care. All I wanted was to find somewhere and go to sleep. Head officers of the camp moved down the line of us, examining us and putting us into groups. I noticed that all the elderly people were going to a section, all the middle aged, all the teens, and all the children. I realized a millisecond before an officer reached me that my Hope was going to be taken from me."

"The officer did not roughly handle Hope. He gently removed her from my horrorstruck arms. She looked at me with such confusion as he took her away. She started to cry and she-" Gwen's voice began to crack and her tears began to fall. "She started to cry and then I started to cry and then she screamed 'mommy' over and over and I screamed 'Hope' over and over. The second the officer sat her down she ran back to me and I scooped her up and tangled her in my arms. The officer came back and gently tugged her out of my arms again. But Hope put up a fight. She clamped her little fingers around my sleeves. The man had to pinch her to get her to let me go. My fingers snagged on her locket when I made the last desperate grab for her…it broke off her neck. Then she was gone."

Gwen did not sob, but tears leaked silently down her cheeks in a waterfall of broken dreams and heartbreak. No one in the compartment, not even Stacy, could think of a single thing to say. Finally, Gwen spoke again. "I spent a few weeks in the camp, and then the war was over. We were set free by fellow pure bloods. I was sent off to the Orphanage alone and exhausted at the age fifteen. I have no idea where my daughter is or if she's even alive. I intend to find out though. After I'm done with school, I mean. Even if she is dead, I want to know what happened to her. I _need_ to know. Do you want to see a picture of her?" she asked no one in particular. "I'd like to see it Gwen." Draco said. She gave him a watery smile and pulled her smaller bag from the luggage rack. She rummaged through it for a moment, then handed a photo to Draco. It was Gwen and Hope sitting on a swing in the sunshine. Hope had hair just like her mothers. Her eyes were brown and not blue, and her skin was a little darker than Gwen's. The two happy looking redheads waved at him from the picture.

The picture was passed around, and no one could ever deny that Hope was Gwen's child. They looked very much alike. "I really hope you find her, Gwen." Pansy said. Gwen laughed lightly. "I hope I find Hope too." Every one gave a little chuckle. Gwen put the picture away and leaned back. Before the other members of the compartment were aware of anything, Gwen was asleep.

Stacy chuckled and covered her in a blanket that she had brought from home. "told you it was a story worth being heard at least once, didn't I?"

A/N: So whatcha think? Leave a review please! Huzzah!

Your everlasting friend who likes the word 'betwixt',

NoOutsiderEverLonely


	3. Large Pink Toad

Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter characters, places, or ideas. I just own Gwen, Stacy, and this plot line. It's mine. Don't steal it. I'll wait until you're asleep, then wake you up, then kill you.

A/N: Ok, so here's chapter three. This chapter is dedicated to Indigo Lily. Thanks for a great story so far and the review! Huzzah!

{Gwen's POV (Finally! A specific POV)}

I'm having so much fun at Hogwarts that I've been neglecting the calendar. I can hardly believe it's already October. The girls and I are just on our way to the library to catch up with our studies. We got there and settled at a table. I was just taking out my quill when a loud explosion and a string of curse words echoed from a neighboring table.

Madame Pince swept down on them at once. Two Gryffindors were sitting at the table where the explosion had occurred. There was a very tall black boy in a fit of laughter and shorter boy who was still cursing in a thick Irish accent and whose face was shrouded in soot.

"What has happened here?" screeched the creepy old librarian. The black boy stuttered behind his chuckles. "Seamus just – he just-" But what Seamus 'just was' we did not find out, because the tall black boy had doubled up into laughter again. "I _gently_ tapped this bloody book with my wand-"_ "AND WHY EXACTLY WERE YOU HOLDING A BOOK AT WANDPOINT?_" "Because I couldn't find an answer…?" Seamus muttered.

The tall black boy laughed even harder. "He was just too bloody distracted by the pretty Chinese lady over there to pay attention where his wand went!" The irish boys' face reddened underneath the soot. "Shut up, Dean." "If I ever catch you holding a wand near one of my precious books again, you will be expelled from this library! _WHAT ARE YOU GIRLS GIGGLING AT?"_ Daphne answered, "Oh nothing Madame Pince! Just a…a…a joke Millie told us!" "Oh yes!" Pansy added, "it was rather funny-HA HA HA." Apparently Pansy's fake laugh wasn't very convincing.

"The library is not a place for jokes, young lady. Back to your work at once!" Stacy gave the woman a mock salute. I giggled into my transfiguration homework. Madame Pince simply jutted out her chest, stuck up her nose, and marched back to her desk to more than likely do something involving a bad attempt at getting all of us expelled.

Meanwhile, Seamus had magically cleaned up his face and returned to work, still blushing. I noticed Stacy was actually a tad pink. I leaned over to her and whispered in her ear, "You should talk to him." She looked at me, startled. "He's a Gryffindor though, and were Slytherins, remember? I heard them talking earlier, and he's a _half blood_. What if he was a supporter of the other side in our war?"

"I'm sure he isn't. Go on, talk to him. He can't be that ba-" "MISS WICKERWILLOW! THAT WILL BE ENOUGH TALKING!" I rolled my eyes and gave a meaningful look to Stacy. "Just do it. Go stand in the invisibility section. Go on! Just pass him a quiet note that asks him to go to the secti-" "OUT! OUT OF MY LIBRARY THIS INSTANT, MISS WICKERWILLOW!" I angrily gathered my books and shoved them into my bag. "You'd better do it after all the trouble I'm going to." I glared at her playfully. "MISS WICKER-" "I'M _GOING_!"

And with that, I left the library. I was walking back toward the common room when I rammed headlong into a large pink toad. Both the toad and myself were knocked to the floor. The toad began to speak. "Miss Wickerwillow! I was just looking for you!" I looked up and realized that the large pink toad was actually Dolores Umbridge, the latest defense against the dark arts teacher. "Where are your friends…" She looked down at what looked like a long list in her hands.

"Yes…I need to find Millicent Bullstrode, Draco Malfoy, Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, Stacy Tiddly, Pansy Parkinson, Daphne Greengrass, Astoria Greengrass, Theodore Nott, and Blaise Zabini. Do you know where any of those people are dear?"

"Well, all the girls except for Astoria are in the library and the boys are probably in the common room or on the quidditch pitch…why do you ask?" "Well I'm putting a lot of new rules into place, and I need a team of students to make sure they're followed. I intend to call them the Inquisitorial Squad. Between you and I dear, I think it's a rather witty name in my part. Anywho, I was going to ask all those people to join. It will get you extra credit in any classes you want and you will be allowed to take points off of all students, including prefects and head boy and girl. You'll join, wont you?"

I thought it over. Extra credit in any classes I want? The ability to dock points off people I don't like? Sound pretty sweet to me! "Sure!" Umbridge flashed me a sickly sweet smile. "Good girl…good girl…here." She handed me a silver badge from her pink bag. "Put this on." I pinned the badge to my robes.

Umbridge admired it for a moment, then spoke again. "I'm off to admit the others. The library, you said?" "Yea. Well, see you around then." Umbridge nodded and made her way toward the library. I continued down the hallway and to the common room.

{Stacy's POV}

I can't believe that old bat threw Gwen out of the library. I thought on her advice as I sat flipping through charms notes. Should I pass the note to Seamus? What if he laughs at me? Well, if he laughs I can just throw the fact that his face was covered in soot moments ago back at him. What the hell. I quickly scribbled a sloppy note on a scrap of parchment.

_**Come to the Invisibility section of the library. **_

I balled the piece of paper up and threw it at the back of Seamus's head when Madam Pince wasn't looking and I knew the girls were all immersed in their work. It hit him and bounced to the the floor. HE turned around, confused and I flicked my eyes quickly from him to the note to him to the note. He got the hint, looked down, and saw it. He picked it up quickly and yanked it open so fast it ripped. I had to bite my finger to keep from laughing.

He unfolded the pieces and held them up next to each other. He then gave me a nod and we both arose at once. We walked in what I hope was a discreet manner and went into the invisibility section, where no one else could see us. We faced each other and couldn't find words to start the conversation. Finally, he spoke. "So…there's a Hogsmeade trip next weekend. Want to go? Like, a date?" "I barely know you. I don't know you at all." "I know. But that's what dates are for, aren't they? Getting to know one another?" Seamus moved closer as he spoke.

"I suppose. I will accompany you, but I don't fully trust you." "I don't trust you much either." He replied. I gave him a nod, "I'll meet you behind Greenhouse three next weekend. At precisely noon. Not a minute later, not a minute earlier. OK?" He nodded and was about to depart when I mentioned that we ought to keep it all a secret from most, because our houses were such rivals. Seamus agreed and crept out from behind the shelf.

I waited for a moment after he left, grabbed a random book off the shelf, and lighty jogged back to my table. The girls looked at me questionably when I sat back down. "I'm thinking about a career in invisible objects." I lied quickly. "That way I can stare off into space and tell people I'm thoroughly examining something." The girls giggled and were about to go back to working when a large pink toad waltzed into the library and popped a squat at our table.

The large pink toad began to speak, and we all realized that this was not a large pink toad, but the new defense against the dark arts teacher, Dolores Umbridge. "Hello, girls. I came to tell you about a new group I've started of handpicked students. I'm calling them the Inquisitorial Squad. They're responsibilities include making sure my new rules are followed. If you join, you will have the right to take house points away from anyone and everyone, including heads and prefects. Extra credit will also be given in the classes of your choice. Miss Wickerwillow has already signed up. I'll also be asking a large group of young men to join as well. What do you say?"

~7~

Umbridge had invited us all into her inquisitorial squad, except for Astoria, considering we had talked her out of that choice. We told her that Astoria was immature and always biased, so Professor Umbridge decided against inviting her in. However, although we'd escaped having to deal with Astoria in our new group, she had somehow found out that we were the ones to make sure she didn't get in.

She went ballistic on the entire Inquisitorial Squad that night in the common room (Except Draco, of course). She screamed so loud that Professor Snape ended up coming in at one in the morning and telling her if she didn't shut up that she would be in detention for three months. That's what finally got her quiet. The next day, we told Professor Umbridge about the entire incident, and she wholeheartedly agreed that taking Astoria into the Inquisitorial Squad would have been a horrendous mistake.

The rest of us, on the contrary, were quite happy being members of the Squad. Other than the obvious benefits in classes and in terms of house points, there was a definite power involved. Not many wanted to cross us, and those stupid enough to do so ended up lowering their chances for winning the house cup drastically.

Not to say that other teachers weren't fiercely retaliating. Teachers began to dish out house points just as quickly as the Slytherin filled Inquisitorial Squad was taking them away. Just today, Professor Sprout had given Neville Longbottom thirty house points for answering a question correctly.

I had yet to tell anyone about my secret date with Seamus. I'm pretty sure I want to tell Gwen about it, and I know she'd be happy for me, but if she accidently let slip to one of the others, who had been submerged into the house rivalry for five years, all hell would break loose on me for dating a Gryffindor and on Gwen for encouraging it. Draco would go _ballistic_, and Pansy and I are both well aware that Draco has a thing for Gwen and Gwen has a thing for Draco. I really don't want to mess anything up for her or myself.

I suppose I'll tell her tonight. She always practices her contortions before she goes to bed. I'll do it then. I also need to tell her about the huge end of year bash were throwing for Slytherins. We planned it all out when we got bored of studying in the library that day. It would happen in the Room of Requirement at seven o'clock and last until midnight. We intended to throw the party just a few days before school let out. We were definitely brining alcohol, so we would need a little while to resettle our bodies before going home for the summer.

{Gwen's POV}

It felt good to twist my body out at the end of each day in only my undies, and today had been a long but wonderful day. Today had included knocking a total of fifty two points off troublemakers, handing out four detentions, carving a jack o lantern with the Care of Magical creatures teacher, Hagrid, whom I liked a lot, playing two hours of piano in an unused classroom where there happened to be a piano (What are the odds?), then going down to the black lake to read for a bit and running into Draco. Runnig into Draco right after he happened to be just finishing up with Quidditch practice and was therefore all tousled and windswept and adorable and shirtless under a school robe. Yes, today was a _good_ day.

As I was lowering myself down into a backbend, Stacy entered my bedroom. She sat down and gave me the look that meant she had something she wanted to talk about. I flipped myself upright and plopped down next to her. She immediately ripped the curtains of the four poster closed around us, sending us into total black.

"Lumos" She muttered, and I have to admit she looked right scary. Her face was dead set in a serious expression. "What's up?" I asked her. "I have a date with Seamus." I felt myself smiling. "Good for you!" "SHHHHHHHHH! It's a secret from everyone for now! I think he's telling his friend Dean and I'm telling you, but that's it! Understood?" She whispered frantically. I nodded very fast, making myself dizzy. "But, Stacy-" I said in a normal voice level. "SHHHHH! No buts! Absolute secrecy!" She said, making rapid arm gestures.

"Yes, I understand that, I was just going to say-" "_SHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_!" "Stacy-" "_**SHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**_" "STACY!" "WHAT?" "You don't have to whisper! There's no one else in here!" She popped her head out from the curtains. "Oh." I rolled my eyes. "Lovey-Dovey Ditz…" "Shut up, Gwen."

I laughed openly. She glared. "I also need to tell you that there will be a party at the end of the year. We planned it that day in the library after you left. We don't have an exact date, but it'll last from seven 'till midnight in the Room of Requirement. Got all that?" I wasn't listening. I had been stretching and thinking about my conversation with Draco today for the bajillionth time. "GWEN?" I huffed. "WHAT?" "Did you get all that?" "Yea, yea." She crossed her arms. "What did I just say?" "What did I just say." I retorted. She rolled her eyes at me. "And you called me a Lovey-Dovey Ditz…" "Shut up, Stacy."

A/N: So, kinda short chapter, but chapter none the less. Review me please! Huzzah!

Your everlasting friend who learned a new word (brogue! It means any strong regional accent! Seamus had one of those!),

NoOutsiderEverLonely


	4. Envy

Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter characters, places, or ideas. I just own Gwen, Stacy, this plot line, and a cat who's possessed by Satan. I'm convinced.

A/N: Ok…so here's chapter four! Huzzah! This chapter goes to my close personal friend spandyfan1. He has faithfully reviewed every chapter for me, 'cause he's great like that. Thanks dude!

And here we…go! *Batman reference, I apologize.*

{Gwen's POV}

It was Hogsmeade weekend, and the school was buzzing. First and second years watched helplessly as third years and above prepared to go out. Older students who thought that Hogsmeade had lost its charm were mauled by bustling students attempting to prepare.

Hogwarts had been engulfed in a mountain of snow the previous Wednesday, and the lot of us had been having daily snow fun. Just yesterday, we had had such a severe snowball fight, six of us had to visit Madame Pomfrey for a pepper-up potion. No one had come of worse than Astoria, who had been swamped the moment she came outside. She had to be given a double dose of pepper-up potion just so she could regain feeling in her ears.

I was just putting on a furry white cap when Stacy gallivanted into the room. "C'mon, slow poke! Everyone is nearly gone already!" We hurried out into the courtyard of the school, which was difficult, as we were all bundled up to protect ourselves from the cold. Finally we found the rest of the group, who had been waiting on us for some time.

"It's about ruddy time you two showed up!" Blaise complained openly. Honestly, we'll be lucky to get any seats at the Hogshead!" I looked toward Stacy, confused. "What is that?" I asked. "It's our usual pub." Draco said, uncommonly close to my neck. I had to focus very hard to make sure the shiver that flooded down my side wasn't too obvious. I couldn't help it! It was cold and he got close and his breath was _hot_…

"Actually, I won't be joining you lot. I have some last minute Christmas shopping to do. I'll try and catch up later…" Stacy announced. I knew she was fibbing; her date with Seamus was today. They were going to a secluded restaurant called 'The Biting Tea Kettle'. I gave her a wink to tell her I understood, and she briefly nodded, then jogged off toward the greenhouses. I simple shrugged, and we began the journey into Hogsmeade.

We arrived at a grungy little place with an old rickety sign that read 'The HogsHead' in a faded cursive font. There weren't too many people inside, just a woman smoking a large pipe, two goblins, and a tall handsome man with black hair and slightly buck teeth- "Marcus? Marcus Flint?" exclaimed Theo, running over to the man. The man turned and took our little group in, his eyes lingering on me a little longer than the norm…

"Theodore! And Blaise, Draco, Vince, and Greg too!" HE said, slinging his arms over Greg and Draco. "How fares my quidditch team?" Pansy rolled her eyes as the boys launched into a conversation about the latest model of quaffle. "Marcus Flint. He was the Slytherin quidditch team captin while he was still at school. He graduated a few years back." Millie explained. Daphne nodded and added, "He seems more focusing on a certain redhead than that new quaffle model though."

I felt myself go pink. I didn't think my scrawny frame, B-cup breasts, obnoxiously pale skin, and electric orange hair were all that appealing myself. I really love my hair, but a lot of guys are really turned off by red hair. I mean _a lot_ of guys.

{Pansy's POV}

The boys had apparently finished their quaffle conversation, because they were now walking over to us. "I remember a few of you, but there's at least one of you that I don't know…" His eyes raked over Gwendolyn's body like a vulture over a corpse. He looked at her chest like it was candy, and he was itching to get his hands on some.

It did make me giggle a bit to see Draco lookeing positively miffed. He glared at Marcus like he was a mudblood out of place. Daphne took the liberty of introductions. "Marcus, this is Gwendolyn Wickerwillow." Daphne said, placing a hand on the small of the girl's back as she spoke, then carefully nudging her forward when she was finished.

Gwen slowly stepped forward and glided her hand out in front of her. Marcus held it like it was a religious idol. He eagerly raised it to his lips and kissed it, much to Draco's obviously swelling frustration. Gwen didn't look especially pleased about it either.

It was so cute, this thing between Draco and Gwen. They liked one another and everyone seemed to realize it except Gwen and Draco themselves. 'Oh well. They'll figure each other out eventually. That doesn't mean the rest of us can't stir things up a little though…' I thought wickedly.

"Excuse me sir?" I gestured to the barkeep. The gruff man looked up. "Can we get a table for ten?" He grunted and pulled a few tables together. We all sat down in such a manner that left Gwen sitting exactly between Draco and Marcus. 'This will be interesting…'

{Draco's POV}

'How _**DARE**_ he?'

Marcus Flint had done nothing but flirt with Gwen since we had arrived. He had progressively scooted closer and closer to her. It was disgusting! We've only been here for five minutes and I'm already super-mega-foxy-awesome-hot pissed! Damn it!

A round of Butterbeers had just been served to us. Everyone (except me) began to sip at the hot drinks happily. "So Gwen? Got a boyfriend?" She nearly spat out her drink at his blunt question. 'What an idiot. You're supposed to casually bring about the subject of dating, not just throw it out there!' She shyly shook her head from side to side, her fiery hair going all around her head like a demonic halo.

I was happy with Marcus Flint, however, for giving me that little bit of information. I found the fact that she was single rather pleasing. Marcus seemed to find it pleasing as well, judging by his greasy smile. I could practically see the gears going in his head. He wanted to fuck her brains out. Badly. He was absolutely no good for her. She needed a nice, committed guy who cared about her. Ya know, like ME.

I knew so much about her. She loved her hair, even though she thought no one else did. She loved classical music more than any other kind. She wanted a dog, a big furry one. Her corset piercing had exactly ten rings and Stacy had done it for her just after the war was finished. Hope was a word that meant the world to her. She thought genetic mutations were cool. She had been doing contortions since she was four years old, training specifically under a woman named Gertrude, who was a ninety nine year old contortionist. She had confided in me during our Inquisitorial Squad patrols a million times. I feel like she trusts me. I have no idea about any romantic inclination though. All I know is that Marcus Flint is really pissing me off!

My anger is beginning to take a backseat to fear, though. What if he asks her out and she says yes? What if she really likes guys like Marcus? What if all my assumptions about her are wrong and I don't really know her at all?

Marcus was now so close to her that I'm sure their lips would bump if she turned. Perhaps that was his intention. Gwen did not turn, however, but instead threw herself into a conversation with Millie and Pansy about musical theatre. Marcus chuckled from beside her and said he had to run to the loo. When was out of sight, Gwen inhaled a large gulp of air and scooted her chair farther away from Marcus's seat-closer to _**me**_.

My mood lightened considerably all of a sudden. I can't imagine why…

{Marcus's POV}

I returned from the loo to find Gwendolyn had scooted away from me and closer to Malfoy. Handsome git. He obviously liked the girl, and I can't say I blame him. She's a very lovely female specimen. It'd be heaven to fuck her.

She had those perfect sized tits; just around a handful. What I wouldn't give to shove my dick between them. Or in that perfectly formed mouth of hers. Or in what unmistakably had to be a tight virgin cunt. She was too young to have had sex before.

Her body was perfect, and I couldn't deny that I would love to go out with her. She'd make beautiful eye candy for me to show off to the men up at the lodge in spring. I wonder if she's into threesomes…

{Gwen's POV}

Marcus was a nice guy, but I wasn't all that into him. He was too flirtatious and he talked to much. Not to mention the fact that I'm already interested in someone else. I could no longer deny that I had feelings for Draco. To be perfectly honest, I'm not sure whether it's just a strong desire for friendship, a strong desire for a relationship, or just a strong _desire_ toward him in general.

Not that I don't want all three… I had had my cute little schoolgirl thoughts about Draco, but I've also had thoughts about him that would make a porn star blush. Since the end of the war, I've thought a lot about sex. The one time I ever had it wasn't exactly all that great, and I want to have the experience of choosing to lose my virginity. After the war, magical medical treatment had allowed my body to fully repair. My reproductive system shows no signs of ever being pregnant, and they even put the virginal barrier back for me.

I scooted my chair closer to Draco as these thoughts flittered through my mind. I swear I thought I saw a smile flicker over his face for just half a second before it was gone again. I stared at him for a moment until my eye contact was broken when Marcus returned and swiftly slid an arm around my shoulders, his large hand coming to rest much too far down on my chest.

{Stacy's POV}

I was having the most fun I'd had since the war broke out. The restaurant that Seamus had taken me to was awesome! It had tables of every size and shape scattered around all over the place and the music playing kept switching to every variety I could think of. The appetizer had been wonderful, and the food had just arrived. It smelled fantastic.

As it happened, Seamus Finnegan is very intelligent, even if he is constantly making things explode. Ancient Runes is his favorite subject, and he wanted to work with Rune translation for the ministry when he got out of school. He hated the Chudley Cannon quidditch team, but he loved the muggle sport called soccer. He had taken me through all the finer points of the game, and it sounded like a lot of fun. I had suggested we play it sometime.

"Are you insinuatin' that you want a second date with me?" he asked through his thick accent. I shrugged nonchalantly. "I suppose so. You're not as boring as I thought you would be. He laughed heartily. I picked this date, you pick the next one." I thought for a moment. "We could have breakfast in the unused classroom on the third floor next weekend, if you like." He nodded, "But won't we get in trouble for that?" "I don't think so, and even if we would, I have no intention of getting caught." I said with a smirked. Seamus smirked right back at me.

{Blaise's POV}

Sitting Gwen in between Marcus Flint and Draco Malfoy had not been a good idea. With every comment Marcus sent her way, Draco's fists clenched. The look on his face when Marcus snaked an arm around her was downright scary. Marcus's arm was far too low on Gwen's chest, and Gwen didn't look any happier about that than Draco did.

"Sooo…you a virgin Gwen?" She took a sharp intake of breath and Draco plain out stood up. Marcus Flint looked shocked. I jumped up as well, "Perhaps we ought to go now, Marcus." I proposed. 'Before Draco stands up and beats the fuck out of you.' Suddenly, everyone was done with their drinks and ready to go. We were half out the door when Marcus gained the courage to speak.

"Gwen, wait." He took hold of her wrist and cautiously pulled her back. She reluctantly followed his lead. The rest of us walked outside. Daphne and Millie went off to look at dress robes, Pansy went looking for Stacy, Theo went to the Three Broomsticks, Vince and Greg went out for a bite to eat, and I was heading down to Flourish and Blott's for some more ink. Draco, however, didn't seem to be going anywhere.

"Draco?" I asked. He jerked his head toward the door of The Hogshead. "I'm just gonna…" But I understood. I gave him a nod and went on my way.

{Draco's POV}

'I'm going to** kill** him, I'm going to **ki**ll him, I'm going to **kill **him, I'm going to **kill** him, and I'm going to** kill** him!

What an idiot! Who asks a person that in the middle of a public dinner party? An idiot, that's who! And asking _**Gwen**_ of all people! I threw myself against the door to listen to what he had to say. "-so really sorry about that. Anyway, do you want to go out with me sometime?" Nothing was said in the pub for a long time.

"No Marcus, I don't think so. No offence, but your too old for me and just not the kind of boyfriend I want to have. Sorry." I heard her rapid footsteps and had sense enough to get away from the door. A second later, she slammed it open and ran headlong into me. She looked up in shock, clutching my arms. "Oh, I'm sorry Draco."

"You're fine." 'Really really really really fine. I looked closer at her and was rather surprised by the tears going down her face. She didn't sound or act like anything was abnormal, as if the tears were as normal for her as blinking.

I don't know what the hell made me do it, but I took off my glove as to not maul her with snow and gently ran my fingers across her pale face, wiping the tears carefully. "Are you ok?" I asked her gently. She leaned into the touch slightly, and nodded. "Yeah…yeah I'm alright." She laughed slightly. She removed my hand from her face, and laced her fingers through mine. "But thanks."

I got a hug. And I was quite happy about it, thank you very much.

A/N: Ok! So there's chapter four! Review me, pretty please! Thank you! Huzzah!

NoOutsiderEverLonely


	5. Christmas

Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter characters, places, or ideas. I just own Gwen, Stacy, this plot line, and a bunch of really cool shit I got for Christmas.

A/N: Ok, so here's chapter five! Huzzah!

{Gwen's POV}

Sunlight streamed merrily into my window on the morning of Christmas day, casting a pastel yellow light onto my walls. My eyelids flew open and the familiar nostalgia of Christmas flooded my system. I grinned like a child with her first ever piece of chocolate and scrambled out of bed and onto the stone floor. 'It's Christmas!'

I scrambled onto my floor and sprinted into Pansy's bedroom. I jumped onto her bed and hopped about obnoxiously and screamed throughout the house. "IT'S CHRISTMAS! IT'S CHRISTMAS! IT'S CHRISTMAS! GET UP!"

Pansy shot out of bed like a firework and glared at me severely. Stacy bounded into the room in what looked like a new coat. "What's going on in here?" she asked, rubbing her eyes. "She's being ridiculous." Pansy jutted her head toward me. "What's she doing?" "She's screaming about Christmas." "Whilst jumping on the bed?" Pansy nodded.

"Oh, I see." She turned toward e and pointed her finger like a mother preparing to scold a child. "Gwen, I'm disappointed in you. How dare you strut into Pansy's bedroom in the wee hours of the morning and pounce upon her bed like a lioness and then flounce about like a rabbit all the while howling like a dog…" She got a mischievous look on her face. "…without ME!"

Stacy joined me on Pansy's queen sized bed and stared to hop. I fell into step with her. We harmonized loudly into a chorus of "IT'S CHRISTMAS!'s" After Pansy kicked us out, I returned to my room. I loved the bedroom the Parkinson's had given to me. It had cream colored carpet and cream wooden furniture. The walls and bedcovers were a pretty peach color, and the room paired with my vibrant red hair was cascade of shades of orange.

I flopped back onto my silk-clad bed. My duvet was silk, and the sheets were jersey knit. I loved it. When I had built up the will to leave my comfy bed, I submerged into a hot bath. After I got out, I threw on a robe and descended into the dining room. Mrs. Parkinson was hustling about, sending commands to all the house elves. The moment I sat down in between Stacy and Pansy there was a sudden flash of blinding light.

As soon as my pupils slid back into focus, I saw Mr. Parkinson looking at us from behind what had to be a new camera. "Mornin' ladies." Three "Mornin Dad's" echoed throughout the dining room. Not a moment later, Mrs. Parkinson was sitting down alongside Mr. Parkinson while the house elves served pancakes, toast, bacon, milk, orange juice, pumpkin juice, eggs, sausage links, and butter. We all gorged ourselves on a lovely Christmas breakfast.

After the food was finished and cleared away, I flew like a flash to the huge purple Christmas tree where all the presents were waiting. Pansy and Stacy flopped down next to me and our parents sat down on a nearby sofa. "I totally call dibs on handing out presents!" Pansy just laughed. "That's fine. We usually just have a house elf do it."

I eagerly reached out for the first present within reach. "To Mr. Parkinson!" I yelped and ran the present over to him. He chuckled and took the box from my hand. I handed out gifts rapidly, creating a separate pile for myself. Finally, everything was passed out, and we were all able to tear into our stuff. There was a wonderful sound of ripping paper flying through the room; a sound that I anticipated every Christmas. I'll never forget Hope being able to unwrap presents herself the first time and shredding the paper into miniscule bits at an excruciatingly slow pace.

I pulled my first gift toward me. It was wrapped quite nicely in lime green paper. It was from Stacy. I opened the box and pulled away the bright yellow tissue paper to find a pair of fluffy pink earmuffs. I laughed and put them on only to hear one of my favorite songs playing at a comfortable volume. When the big finale came up, I was able to raise the volume with my head. "Cool! Thanks Stacy!"

"Anytime girl!" She replied as she opened a silver bag. I opened the rest of my gift quickly. I got a pair of Mystic Fire Topaz earrings from Blaise, a piano book filled with Pachelbel's songs from Pansy, a set of checkered chicken feather quills from Draco, a stationary set from Theo, and a set of thirteen roses in all different colors from Marcus Flint.

"Now then, you girls still have your presents from us." Announced Mrs. Parkinson after we had already unwrapped everything under the tree. Before we knew what was happening, we were all blindfolded and lead back upstairs. Stacy was the first to discover her new gift. We removed our blindfolds to see along stretcher and a table full of- "Tattooing stuff! Thanks guys!" She ran over to her table and began to rifle through her new possessions.

We all had to put our blindfolds back on and go to Pansy's room. We were once again unveiled to see a large easel and a box full of paints on her dresser. Pansy was an extremely talented artist, and she definitely deserved some stuff to show it. After she had gotten a good view of her things, our eyes were shielded once more and we were lead to my room.

I ripped off the cloth off of my eyes and was shell-shocked. There was a huge grand piano in the middle of my bedroom. It was snow white and had my full name engraved into the side. The bench was padded with huge peach colored cushions. There were diamonds encrusted just above the keys. It was beautiful and I couldn't resist sitting down and playing something.

I was in the midst of "Joy to the World" when Mrs. Parkinson stopped me. "You have one more gift that Millicent couldn't exactly put under the tree." Mrs. Parkinson then handed me circular box with a fluffy bow on the top. I grabbed the box and felt it shake. The box moved _on its own_. I tore off the lid and gasped like a three year old. Out of the box I pulled my very own furry little St. Bernard puppy.

His little tongue lolled out of his mouth and he wagged his tail happily at me. He leaned forward excitedly and touched his nose to my nose. Mr. Parkinson snapped a picture. I plopped the puppy on my bed and he rolled all over the place. He was fun to play with. "I shall call him Cujo!"

"You'll have to send Millie oceans of love at the Christmas gala tonight!" Stacy said while scratching behind the dog's ears. I had nearly forgotten the gala. It was to be a huge formal ball type thing for pureblood families. It was being held at the Crabbe's this year. It began at six o'clock and ended at nine o'clock this evening.

"And there's something else. It was totally Draco's idea, but we all kind of made it happen together. We know that you want to trace back Hope when you get out of school, right?" I nodded. Stacy continued, "well, we figure that'll be pretty expensive, considering you'll have to trek all through Russia. So, we started a collection fund for you. We left a labeled jar in the common room, and before the week was out it was overflowing! Forgive us, but we had to use some of the money to buy a bigger jar…"

"Anyway," Pansy began. "It's only been out since the beginning of December when Draco thought this whole scheme up. We've counted, and you already have 364 Galleons, 12 sickles, and 22 knuts. The fund's still going to! Imagine how much you'll have after we go back to Hogwarts!"

I felt happily numb. I felt the tears weaving like water snakes down my face, but didn't have the will to swipe at them. I started at my sisters with a sense of admiration and gratitude. Waves of mixed emotions toppled over me, and I could hear Hope's laughter in my head.

After I recovered from the shock, I took in the sight of my two smiling friends. "Thank you so much, I really don't know why I'm crying to tell you the truth. Now I'll have to rush to calm myself down and get ready for the gala!"

"We have plenty of time to get ready this year. We'll have no need to rush!" Pansy said calmly.

~7~

"MERLIN'S BEARD STACY! HURRY UP WITH THE MASCARA! WE'VE GOT FIFTEEN MINUTES!"

We were rushing.

Pansy was frantic. I was already dressed in a set of bright sea-foam green dress robes and my makeup was done ages ago. I hardly ever wore makeup because my complexion was so fair and my eyelashes were so long, in the words of Stacy. Translation: I'm pale as a ghost all over and my eyelashes already jump out at people because they're just as bright as my hair.

My hair was all I had left and I had fifteen minutes to do it. I had Mrs. Parkinson put the ends in ringlets for me with magic and then I swept the locks up into a quick but elegant up-do. I placed some silver hair pins in the orange tresses to hold the style and slid into my silver heels. I was ready.

After about eight minutes, Pansy and Stacy were put together as well. We all got together and took a picture. Then Mr. and Mrs. Parkinson hopped into the fireplace and threw down their floo powder. "Crabbe Manor!" they shouted, and in a brilliant flash of green they were gone.

Stacy and I went next, then Pansy right behind us. We came into a house with very high ceilings and marble floors. At least a hundred people were cluttered about, mingling. The Crabbe family was just outside their door and we approached them quickly.

"Hi there!" I said brightly whilst hugging Vince around the middle. He chuckled. "Hello ladies, I-" "Hello ladies indeed." Marcus Flint stepped saucily into the doorframe. "Good evening Stacy, Pansy, _Gwen_." Ugh, the way he annunciated on my name was disgusting. It felt like a much unneeded touch.

Two people entered the room who could only be Marcus's parents. The woman was short and reeked of overly expensive perfume. The man was over six feet and his nose was almost vertical with the ceiling. "Good evening ladies. We know you miss Parkinson, buy who might you two be?" asked Mrs. Flint.

Pansy dragged us forward. "This is Stacy Tiddly and this is Gwendolyn Wickerwillow. They're my adopted sisters." Mr. Flint held out a hand. "Anthony Flint. This is my wife Amber Flint." "Nice to meet you" I said, ignoring Mr. Flint's hand. He awkwardly lowered it while Mrs. Flint gawked at me in distaste.

I liked the people who waltzed in less than the ones who had just left to join the other guests. Well, most of them anyway. The Greengrass family had just arrived, and while Daphne sent me a merry smile, Astoria and Mrs. Greengrass glared heatedly at me. They stayed for hardly a moment to greet the Crabbe's than they were off to avoid us elsewhere. Daphne stayed behind and we said a temporary goodbye to Vince as we went to find our crowd. Blaise, Theo, and Mille were standing near the punchbowl.

We approached them eagerly and everyone shared hugs, gift thanks, and Merry Christmas greetings. "Where's Draco?" I asked, hoping I sounded offhand. Blaise chuckled in an all knowing way that made me uncomfortable. "The Malfoy's haven't showed yet, but they should be here soon. Why do you ask Gwen?" He asked me with a great air of curiosity.

"Just wondering…" I muttered as I felt myself go pink. I don't have a curtain of orange hair to hide it this time. I heard scattered laughter about me. "What are we all laughing about?" asked a voice from behind me. I whipped around and found Draco there. I immediately threw my arms around him and fought not to cry. His arms encircled me without question, but he must have looked confused, because I heard Pansy speak a moment later.

"We told her about Hope's Toybox today as a Christmas present." I finally let him go and turned back to the others. "Hope's Toybox?" "It's what we called this whole project. We figure that if and when you find Hope, you'll need to buy her clothes and things like that, so it seemed an appropriate name." Theo stated.

I nodded in understanding. Then I hugged Draco again.

~7~

Time was flying at the gala. Dinner had been served and eaten and now the guests of Crabbe Estate were engaged in a ballroom dance. I was with Draco still, much to my enjoyment. We were dancing more closely than most would and I was struggling to find a way to thank him for the idea of Hope's Toybox.

Finally I told him my exact thought. "I really haven't found the slightest inclination in my head as to how to thank you." He smiled and shook his head, platinum hair shifting slightly. I pushed down the urge to sweep it back. "It's nothing you don't deserve." I went pink again. I found that happening often when Draco was around.

My embarrassment quickly turned into fury when a blonde girl shoved me away from Draco. It was Astoria. "Mind if I cut in?" She asked Draco in a voice more oily than a full oil can. "Yes, actually. I was having a rather pleasant dance and conversation with Gwen there and I'd like to get back to it." She pouted.

"Draaaaaaacooooooo, you've danced with her all night!" "That's my intention, and the night isn't over yet, so," Draco drew his arms tightly around my waist, squeezing me into him. "See you around, Astoria." And with that, his conversation with the girl was over and we were gliding about the room again. I was _hot_ pink in the face this time.

~7~

As soon as we were back home, I fled upstairs to avoid Pansy and Stacy. I had indeed been with Draco all night, and I was too tired to deal with their questions and giggles at the moment. My feet hurt from the heels something dreadful, so I decided a hot bath was simply essential. My daughter used to love taking bubble baths with me. We'd end up splashing water all over each other, the floor, the toilet, the towels, and even the bathroom door sometimes. It infuriated my mother.

I sunk into a hot bubble bath with my hair up in a sloppy bun and my toes curled. I scrubbed the makeup off my face and started thinking about Draco for some odd reason. As I washed my skinny pale legs, I imagined many things. What it would be like for us to actually date, what was his worst memory, what would it feel like if he was washing my body for me… I noticed my bath got very hot all of a sudden.

A/N: Finally. This took forever to write, and I really don't understand why. But here it is anyway! Huzzah! Review me pretty please!

Your everlasting friend who just bought the Sweeny Todd Movie soundtrack on Itunes,

NoOutsiderEverLonely


	6. Marie and Anne

Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter characters, places, or ideas. I just own Gwen, Stacy, this plot line, and a bumble bee pillow pet. Those things are awesome! Unlike the la la loopsy dolls. Those things are freaky as hell! Living Dead Dolls aren't that creepy man. Seriously, google la la loopsy dolls if you've never seen one and see if they don't freak you out! *Shudder*

A/N: Anyway, moving on from my ramblings seems like a good idea. So, here's chapter six! Reviews would make my day, so **please give me some**. Some reviews, perverts, not _some_. Spandyfan1, I'm talking to you…

{Stacy's POV}

I clutched Seamus's neck as his hands roved my naked sides. I could see the red where my lace bra was scratching his bare chest. He gently moved his palms to my ass and yanked me into his hips, where I could feel an *ahem* pleasantly large bump scraping through his briefs and my knickers. I kissed him yet again as he scooped me up and tossed me on his bed in the Gryffindor boy's dorm.

He practically ripped my red bra off me and took a nipple into his hot mouth. I threw my head back into his pillows and headboard while he sucked and bit. My hands were engulfed in his dark Irish hair, and I arched into him hard, causing him to moan around my breast. He moved onto my other nipple and I squeezed his torso with my thighs.

Finally, he pushed my undies over my ankles. He leaned back down and kissed me. I hungrily kissed back and whispered naughty things in his ear as he carefully rubbed my moistened center with two fingers, then three. After mustering a little courage, I pushed his briefs down with my toes. He took them off completely and stared at me for a moment.

"You sure?" He muttered in his brogue. I raised an eyebrow at him. He chuckled and scraped the head of his cock against my clit. We both hissed. He placed my legs flat on the bed and shoved in hard. It felt like I was being ripped in half, but I didn't dare cry. Seamus didn't move for a minute, but after he gave me a cautious look, I nodded. He got the hint.

He began to rock in and out of me, and the pain quickly gave leave to the best feeling I had ever felt. I begged for him to move faster, and he happily obliged. He tossed my legs over his shoulders and pounded into me from a different point, and it felt twice as good. We were both groaning loud, but the idea of someone barging in was far beyond us at the moment.

I felt myself begin to tighten around him, and I knew Seamus couldn't handle much more either. As soon as I felt him spurt into me, I came. He supported himself on shaking limbs, my legs still aboard his shoulders. He crumpled into a heap on top of me, which I didn't mind. He was warm, and I wrapped my arms around him when I gathered the strength.

He panted into my shoulder then cleared his throat. I looked at him through half lidded eyes. "You okay?" I asked him. He nodded against my skin, smiling sweetly. "Are you okay?" "Yea." We lay in silence again, then both stared to laugh at the awkward situation. Eventually, Seamus got up, pulling himself out of me, and threw back the covers of his bed. He picked me up bridal style, spun me in circles, then plopped me onto the bed. He crawled in next to me and collected the blankets around us both, then drew the curtains of his four-poster, submerging us into black. He placed an arm around my waist. The last thing I heard before drifting into dreamland was Seamus's "Goodnight."

~7~

I awoke a short time later to Seamus's cute snores. I laughed and poked his nose gently. He woke up and blinked at me in the dark. I could barely make him out, but I saw him smile. I sat up in his arms and threw back the curtains. Luckily, no one was in the room. I wasn't used to worrying about issues like that, as all the Slytherins had their own separate rooms due to the small population. 'Why the hell did we not just use my room?' I thought wildly.

"What time is it?" I wondered. Seamus grabbed a watch from the bedside table. "Close to midnight. You might ought to get going." I nodded and got out of the bed. I found my clothes quickly, and realized that Seamus hadn't practically ripped my bra off me earlier; he had literally torn it in _half_. I held up the tatters and glared at him. He blushed and apologized. I giggled and reassured him it was fine, all it needed was a quick 'reparo' after all.

After I had successfully mended and dressed in my clothes, I grabbed my wand and left the Gryffindor common room. I was calmly walking toward the Slytherin one without worrying about getting caught. If anyone saw me, I could just tell them that I'm patrolling tonight. Yes, being on the Inquisitorial Squad had some major perks.

I was just about to turn off the charms corridor when I heard a small sound. It sounded suspiciously like a body being pushed gently against a solid surface. Dating Seamus Finnegan had taught me that sound quite well. I blushed at my own thought and smiled at the recent memory of what we had done only hours ago. I was jerked back to reality when I heard a human being exhale loudly.

The sounds seemed to be coming from an unused classroom just diagonally across form Professor Flitwick's. I stealthily tip toed to the door and put my ear against the wood. This was a big mistake because the door was, unbeknownst to me, slightly cracked open. I accidently nudged it forward when I touched my face to it, only by half an inch, but a notable distance none the less.

The noises didn't stop for half a second, so I figure that the people didn't hear me. I quietly looked into the crack to see who as out after hours. I pinned my Badge to my clothes; I'd probably have to hand out a detention. I mean, the only people allowed out of bed right now are the members of the Inquisitorial Squad who have duty tonight, Draco and Gwe-

'No way. It can't be' I hesitated to peek around the door. If, by some miracle, it was Draco and Gwen, what if they saw me and got so embarrassed they were afraid to approach the other again? What if they were doing more than snogging behind that door? The sounds I was hearing now that I was so close was definitely snogging. What if I walked away and it wasn't Gwen and Draco at all, but two stupid kids who deserved to be punished and got off?

I ultimately decided to just walk away. It wasn't worth the risk of hurting Draco and Gwen to catch a couple of horny third years or something. I can just ask her how patrols went tonight, and if she blushes like a maniac, I'll know.

~7~

I snuck into Gwen's room after I had reached the dungeons to wait. I'm trying to determine how I should bring about the subject of the couple behind the door. If it was just some random people, Gwen won't have a clue what I'm trying to say. But if it was whom I truly believe it was, then I have no idea how she might react.

Would she get really embarrassed and not talk to anyone for a week? Would she get mad that I had gone snooping in someone else's business? Would she think the entire thing was funny and tell me everything? Should I even bring this up to her? When did start asking myself so many questions?

I have to know. I was able to evade curiosity once, but I can't do it again. I'll ask her, and if it was her, ill reassure her with the events of my earlier day. That way, she'll know she's not alone. Maybe that's how I'll start the conversation, by telling her about Seamus and myself. I don't think she'll disapprove; we used a contraceptive charm and everything.

I was lying back on her bed when she came in. She was humming something, and smiling bigger than I've ever seen her smile before. She hadn't seen me yet. I sat up abruptly and shouted, "So what's up?" She let out a scream and jumped backward in fright. I laughed loudly and didn't cower under her steaming look.

"What are you doing in here?" Gwen asked after she had at least partially recovered. "I came to talk to you about some things." She gave me a look with the message to go on, so I started with baited breath. "I was with Seamus tonight." She gave me a sort of '_that's_ what this is all about?' look. "You spend time with Seamus at least three nights a week, what's so special about this one?"

"You misunderstood." I laughed. "You weren't clear enough." She countered. I stood up and bowed as though holding a sword. "Touché, Miss Marie Antoinette, touché." She burst into hysterics. "Oh Merlin, I do dare say that we haven't addressed each other with those names since our orphan days, Miss Anne Boleyn!" Contrary to muggle beliefs, these were actually two scandalous witches, not muggles.

I remembered when Gwen and in were in the orphanage, we invented games to occupy our time. We reenacted battles, wrote laws that were completely outrageous, did absolutely ludicrous projects with other friends, and arranged pretend marriages for everyone we knew, as if we were royalty. They were silly, but fun. We always went under the name of our chosen woman in history when we had our games. Gwen was Marie Antoinette, and I was Anne Boleyn.

"Seriously though, I have to talk to you." I finally wheezed out after we had had our bought of laughter. "When I said I was _with_ Seamus tonight, that's exactly what I meant. _This_ wasn't like all the other times. This was _the first time_ like this. I was _**with**_ him for _**the first time**_ in this way…" Finally it seemed to click. Gwen's hand flew to her mouth and she stared at me with wide eyes. I just smiled.

"That's…wow, Stacy! What was it like?" I understood her curiosity. She was a rape victim, and she was a virgin before said rape. It was only natural that she have an urge stronger than most to understand the pleasures of sex with kind emotion behind it. "I'll give you details later, but first I have to tell you something else."

"After I woke up after my time with Seamus, it was close to midnight. I left the Gryffindor common room and was headed back here when I heard something very strange…" She was listening intently, and she didn't seem to know what I was talking about. "…coming from an unused classroom…" She still gazed, her eyes rapt with attention. "…on the charms corridor…" Gwen sat up so fast she must have pulled a muscle. She had slammed her palm over her face before she had the chance to begin to blush.

"I KNEW IT! It was you wasn't it? With Draco right?" she slowly, and I mean slowly, took her hand away from her face and nodded with a slight smile. I giggled. "So…what happened?" She laughed. "Calm down and I'll tell you! We were just walking along doing our patrols…"

{And queue the flashback music…oh, and it's Gwen's POV now.}

Draco and I had just finished off the second floor and were now heading toward the third. He had hardly spoken a word to me all night. I have no idea what I must have said to completely shut him off, but I must have said something. He was just fine this morning.

We quickly searched the third floor and were almost around the corner when Draco stopped. I turned toward him with what must have been a questionable look on my face, because he started to ramble. "Erm, well, I'm supposed to ask you something. I promised myself I would ask you before we got to the fourth floor…so here it goes." He got quiet again and remained that way for nearly ten minutes. I was about to recommend a visit to Madame Pomfrey when he spoke again. "-" "DRACO! You're talking to fast; I have no clue what you just said!" I was slightly alarmed. He took a huge breath. "Would you be interested in going out with me? On a date, I mean."

I was shocked, to say the least. I had no clue he was interested in dating me. I mean, why me? I have no curves to speak of, my eyes are too bright for my ghostly skin, and my hair, well, pity, I like it but hardly anyone else does! What in the world makes him want me?

My stony silence must have thrown him off, because he stated speaking in rapid fire again. "I mean if you don't want to, that's fine, I won't be offended or anything, it just seemed like a good time to ask. It was stupid just forget it becau-" "DRACO! I do want to go out with you, silly." "Well that's great, good and wonderful, but as I was saying we don't- wait, what?" I giggled.

"I said-" but what I said what not repeated as a very soft pair of lips had just jumped onto mine. Before I could attempt to respond, he jerked back and threw his hand over his eyes. "Sorry, couldn't help that. Well, I could have, but I didn't. That didn't just happen." I looked at him severely. "Oh, yes it did!" I slung my arms over his shoulders and kissed him that time, timidly, but a kiss all the same. He responded to me beautifully, and I felt his arms snake around me.

Before I even was aware we were moving, I was flat on my back on a table in a classroom that looked like it hadn't been used in years. My legs dangled off the edge, and Draco stood between them as he leaned down and rejoined our lips. I knew Draco didn't want to have sex so early on, and I didn't either, (well, _**most**_ parts of my body didn't.) so I wasn't worried about him trying to go too far.

HE was completely on top of me now, and I could feel those perfect abs, not prominent, but not unnoticeable either. That platinum hair was softer than it looked, which is saying something. He gently moved down from my lips to my neck, and found a sweet spot fast. I arched into him when he hit it, and he held my sides and smiled into my neck.

Finally we stopped and held each other for a while. Draco took a glance at his watch and whistled lowly. "I snogged you for forty five minutes! We've only been sitting here for fifteen; It's one AM!" I giggled but then went silent. Draco, sensing my uneasiness, quickly asked, "are you okay?" I nodded against his chest. "If I ask you something, you promise you won't laugh?" "Sure." "I'm a bad snog?"

He burst into laughter so quickly he nearly dropped me. I tried to look angry, but ended up laughing too. "You promised you wouldn't laugh!" I said, slapping his chest. "Why on earth would you ask something like that?" I blushed. "Well…I'm not sure what I'm doing in that particular area…what I mean to say is…um. I haven't…I mean…I've never-" Draco understood. "You've never been kissed?" "Been kissed or kissed someone else either. Not even with Terrence that night. He told later that he didn't want to ruin that for me too, at the very least."

Draco sat gawking at me with a rather humorous expression. Then he very softly kissed me again. "No, you're not a bad snog, and I would absolutely _love_ to snog you for another forty five minutes to prove that point. But we really should get back." I nodded. "Let's go." He grabbed my hand and we left the room; our hands remained intertwined all the way back to the common room.

~7~

"And then you, my dear Madame Boleyn, gave me a heart-a-stroke." She laughed. "That's quite the story, Miss Antoinette. Quite the story indeed. I'm afraid I won't give you the details about Seamus and myself. Don't protest, love!" I withdrew my stance of astonishment. "Reason one: There are not words in any language to describe it fully. Reason two: I want you to make the discoveries yourself. Perhaps that will be happening soon." She winked cheekily at me. I thumped her over the head.

She glared and rubbed the tender spot where I had thwacked her. "I bid you adieu, Miss Antoinette. Goodnight." And with that, she flounced out of my bedroom. I shook my head at her silliness and changed into my night clothes. I went to sleep with echoing thoughts about a certain platinum blonde in my head.

A/N: OK! Here's chappie six. I hope you loved it, and I want some reviews, DAMNIT! Thank you, have a nice day. (:


	7. Questionable Quidditch

Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter characters, places, or ideas. I do own Gwen, Stacy, this plot line, and a lot of harry potter merchandise. I got a Draco Malfoy coin for Christmas! It's literally a coin with his face on it. It's amazing! (:

A/N: Ok, so here's chapter seven. This fanfiction is coming along so fast! *tear* *tear* Huzzah!

{Stacy's POV}

The beginning of February hit Hogwarts with a bought of maniac energy. The Quidditch season had begun, and house rivalry was more intense than ever. The match today was between Slytherin and Ravenclaw. All our boys were hyped and ready to kick some Ravenclaw ass.

Draco was seeker and Capitan, Vince and Greg were beaters, Blaise, Theo, and some guy named Graham were chasers. The keeper's name was Michael , and he was really good looking. If I weren't dating Seamus, I would so be going after him. When it comes to Seamus, the relationship was becoming more difficult to keep a secret. Especially with all the house rivalry that would only intensify with the new Quidditch season.

I looked over to the Gryffindor table and smiled at the boy who so often roamed my thoughts. He discreetly smiled back. I was distracted, however, by my pale red haired friend joining the table. She looked exhausted and didn't smile like she usually did. Now that I thought about it, she was usually here earlier than this time as well.

Draco beat me to asking about her welfare. "You ok, love?" He asked, slipping an arm around her shoulders. She yawned obviously, but smiled and nodded into his shoulder. They had been an official couple since January twenty fifth, and I couldn't be happier for them. We had all been ecstatic when they finally got together. Theo had joked with Greg that their bet was over and Greg had won by a landslide. We were all happy for the both of them.

Well, almost all of us. Astoria had really hit the ceiling when she found out. This was even worse than the whole Inquisitorial Squad instance. She had screamed at everyone yet again, and had literally slapped her sister across the face. She said it was Daphne's duty as her sister to help her out and that she had failed the family bond and all sorts of other bullshit. Daphne had been so angry that she wrote home and Astoria's Hogsmeade visits were canceled as requested by her mother as punishment. Astoria's mom may be a bitch to everyone, but she loves her daughters. Not to mention she felt ashamed that her child would do something so barbaric.

Ever since then, Astoria hadn't come within an inch of our group. She hung out with girls and guys her age now and rumor circulated that she had a boyfriend. We were glad to be rid of her, and Daphne admitted that she was happy to hear about her sister finally discovering herself. They were sisters after all. I had a theory that by the way she flounced by us in the hallways on the arm of this boyfriend, she was trying to make Draco jealous and break up his and Gwen's quickly growing relationship. Fat chance.

After Gwen reassuring Draco she was ok about fifty million more times, Draco called his team to the locker rooms. He stood up with a firm grip still captured over Gwen's hand. "Are you sure you're alright?" he asked again. She rolled her eyes. "Yes, Draco. Now go, the field awaits you." She said in a very bad impression of an overly powerful voice. He chuckled and kissed her. Then he and his team marched out of the great hall to a fairly loud applause from the Slytherin first years.

Gwen watched him leave; as soon as he was out of sight, she flopped her head into her arms and onto the table. "What's up, Gwen?" I asked her. I felt concerned. I haven't seen her looking so exhausted since the war had just finished. She raised herself up and looked at me. It looked like very hard work. Her eyes had bags and were sunken in. She looked even paler than usual and even her red hair didn't appear as bright.

"I don't know what's wrong with me, Stacy. I'm just so bloody tired all of a sudden." I pushed a plate of buttered pancakes toward her; they were definitely her favorite. "Eat something, you'll feel better." I coaxed. 'Or at least make me and your boyfriend feel better.'

She shook her head no. "I don't feel hungry at all. Just sleepy but unable to sleep, if that makes sense." That got me worried. The war had left us all with quite a few medical problems. Gwen's entire reproductive system was repaired, right down to the virginal barrier, but she suffered from depression more severely than most of us did. For all we know, she could have some serious mental problems that no one had been able to acknowledge yet, not even Gwendolyn Wickerwillow herself.

Before we knew it, we were heading down to the pitch. We found seats just behind Harry Potter, a tall freckly kid, a bushy brown haired girl, Dean Thomas, and Seamus Finnegan. I tapped his shoulder gently, he turned around and gave me a brief smile. Dean noticed, so he turned and smiled too. Gwen was still the only one who knew, so she kept the other girls distracted so I could have a moment with Seamus.

After a few minutes, the quaffle was released and the game had begun. Blurs of green and blue flew all over the place as the game ensued. Cheers and jeers filled the stands as excited students shouted their heavy opinions. Cho Chang had seen the snitch, and she and Draco were head to head speeding toward the left hand side of the field.

Suddenly Daphne screamed, and not fanatic fan's scream either. I tore my eyes away from the game and looked. I saw the shocked and confused faces of Daphne, Pansy, and Millie, but Gwen was nowhere in sight. I looked down and I felt shocked to. Gwen was lying in the floor of the stands; she had collapsed.

{Gwen's POV}

'I'm awake, but I can't seem to get my eyes to open.'

After some effort, I tore open my eyelids and sat up. I looked around and determined that I must be in the Hospital Wing of Hogwarts. I couldn't be sure, because everything looked dark and blurry. Someone in what must have been white robes was tottering about, but I couldn't determine what they were doing. I cleared my throat and the person snapped up like a rubber band.

"Ah, about time you woke up! Here, drink this." They shoved a pink blur in my hands. I assumed it was a cup, considering I was told to drink it, and held it to my lips and was immersed in a wave of the scent of a freshly peeled orange. I sipped it experimentally; it tasted like a fruit mix of some kind. The more of the stuff that I drank, the fuller I started to feel. After I drank as much of the potion as I felt I could handle, I felt nauseas and sleepy. I fell back down on the pillows and found myself slipping into the first good sleep I had had in a long time.

~7~

I felt something ice cold touch itself to my nose. I tried to swat at it, but it kept coming back. I finally yanked my eyelids open to discover my puppy with his nose on mine. I glared at him. He lolled his tongue and wagged his tail. I smiled and nuzzled him; he was too cute to stay mad it. I should have named him Draco…

"Good morning, Miss Wickerwillow! How are you feeling?" The medical witch bustled away from a simmering cauldron and felt my forehead. "I feel just fine. What happened to me?" Madame Pomfrey's expression turned stern. "Your magical blood was begging to shut your body down. You had, excuse me, have a very severe case of malnutrition. That potion is an extreme nutrient blast and couldn't possibly be taken on a daily basis in that dosage. I'm brewing more for you now," She said, motioning to the cauldron.

"Can you remember the last time you ate anything?" I thought for a minute. I really couldn't remember eating so much as a single grape in the last four days. I didn't voice this fact, but Madame Pomfrey shook her head anyway. "I thought not. Well, have another large glass of that potion. It should be finished by now. I'll have to cast a quick cooling charm, the stuff is bloody awful when it's served hot."

I gulped the beneficial potion down quickly but didn't feel any side affects this time. I finally looked around at my surroundings. There were white cots lining the long sides of the Hospital wing. There was what looked like an office in the back, so I assume that's where Madame Pomfrey sleeps and such. I looked to the side table to discover quite a few nice things.

The first thing I picked up was a brightly colored get well card from Stacy. There were also cards form Mille, Blaise, Daphne, Astoria (I opened the card and got blasted with a sticky something that I didn't question. I simply used a cleansing charm), Theo, Vince, Greg, Draco (with three peach roses- gotta love that boy) and a lengthy letter from Pansy.

She had sent copies of all the notes I had missed and a sheet with all my missing assignments on it. She also sent me a get well note and informed me of the strange relationship that was bubbling between her and Blaise. 'Cute.'

I moved my scampering puppy away from my roses which he was trying to eat and called Madame Pomfrey over. She glared down at Cujo. "I attempted to keep him away from you while you slept, but the little monster rushed into your bed as soon as I opened the office door, and continued pillaging and plundering my office as soon as I closed him back in. So I gave up." I laughed. "I was just going to ask when I could be released…" "Today, I suppose" She looked very reluctant to let me go. "Just give me a moment to prepare some more of that blasted potion for you to take with you. Horrid stuff, great for bad nutrition, but a pain in the rear to brew…"

Madame Pomfrey gave me a flat sort of case that held a lot of little pink vials. She instructed me to take one of the little potions each day until I ran out, then to come back for more. I don't mind it one bit; It wasn't that much of a hassle, and the potion was rather tasty.

After much coaxing and promises to take care of myself, Madame Pomfrey looked over every inch (and I mean every inch, that was uncomfortable) of me, wrote me a note, and allowed me to go to class. I checked my wrist watch and determined that I could be in charms with my beloved boyfriend on time of I hurried. I rolled my eyes as I ran. He was going to positively interrogate me as soon as I walked in the door.

I reached the charms room in the nick of time, blushing as I looked at the unused classroom just across the hall from Flitwick's. Every time I walk in this hall I look at that classroom, and every time I look at that classroom I blush. But I certainly didn't need to be thinking about how that unused classroom was very well used at one point when I should be focusing on charms class. I was already behind after all.

I offered Pansy a smile and plopped my bag next to Draco, who looked shocked that I was indeed alive. I jogged up to Professor Flitwick and gave him my note. The tiny man nodded. "Very well, Miss Wickerwillow. Take your seat." I plopped down next to Draco and took out some parchment, quill, and ink. I had just taken the first important note down when Draco passed me a folded note.

I unfolded the parchment and read:

_What happened? Are you alright? _

I giggled slightly as his overexerted panic. I wrote back quickly:

_I'm just fine, stop worrying. My body sort of sunk into a panic mode because...well…I haven't exactly been eating well. I've always had problems eating, from a very young age. It's not because I have low self esteem or anything like that. I just don't feel hungry, so I don't eat. It got a lot worse after the war, and after I lost Hope. But I'm fine now, and Madame Pomfrey gave me some potions to help. Thanks for the roses, by the way. (:_

I passed him the note and he read it quickly, smirking at the end. He scribbled something back and tossed the parchment at me again.

_You're welcome. I just wanted to know what happened and make sure that you were OK. You were all flushed when you came in, so I thought I'd ask._

I felt the blush creep back in and quickly wrote a reply to sooth Draco's curiosity. I decided to be a little bold and a tad flirty.

_That wasn't to do with anything physical…not in the medical realm, at least. I merely caught sight of the unused classroom across the hall and found myself in a state of anamnesis_.

_Are you suggesting you lost yourself in the memory of me snogging you senseless and then at least had the decency to blush? _

_I was actually suggesting we do it more frequently…*wink*_

Draco went pink. I attempted to giggle quietly, but it must have been a little louder than intended, because Pansy gave us an odd look. I looked back at her and winked saucily. She just smiled and started pelvic thrusting the air. We both burst into distracting giggles.

I do believe Flitwick was about to fuss, but the bell rang and we were dismissed. I trotted out of the classroom alongside Draco and Pansy. Draco suddenly bent in the middle of the corridor and started to tie his shoe. I laughed and gave a nod to Pansy. "See you in the commons later, Pansy. I'll wait on slow poke here."

By the time that Draco had finished tying his shoe, the entire hall was clear. He looked up at me from the floor. "Hey Gwen?" I gave him an inquisitive look. ""I don't have shoe laces." I was confused for a minute before I was tackled into a certain unused classroom. I heard Draco shut the door and lock it, then turn to me with an appraising expression.

'This should turn out rather well, I think.'

A/N: Ok, so here is my chapter seven. I have a desperate desire for reviews that simply must be sated. PLEASE HELP ME!

Your everlasting friend who can't think of anything random or witty to say,

NoOutsiderEverLonely


	8. Tsp

Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter characters, places, or ideas. I just own Gwen, Stacy, the plot, and if I may say so, a few good ideas and skills.

This chapter is for Elekat, for a very nice review! THANKS!

A/N: Ok, this has got to be one of my favorite chapters that I planned to write. I really hope it turns out well, so here we go! Huzzah!

{Stacy's POV}

Breakfast at Hogwarts really doesn't taste as good when the year end is coming ever closer. I can hardly believe it's already the end of March. O.W.L.s are drawing ever closer, and everyone is starting to freak. Just yesterday, Hannah Abbot of Hufflepuff house had burst into tears in the middle of a transfiguration lesson and had to be taken to her room for the remainder of the day.

As I was stuffing an oversized bite of bacon into my mouth, I felt two sharp raps on my right shoulder. I turned to see a wide eyed first year Slytherin. He kept looking at everything but my eyes and I immediately became suspicious. I noticed he was holding something rather large inside his robes.

"I-I found this in the common r-room this morning and was only curious, h-honestly…" The boy looked around at Pansy, Draco, Blaise, Greg, Vince, Theo, and myself and stuttered even more profusely. "I-I-I swear, it was, it was just lying there on the table, p-p-p-perfectly straight, just asking someone to h-have a look see! So I discovered it and w-when I flicked t-t-through it, I s-s-saw e-e-everything and I brought it s-s-straight d-down. I d-didn't show anyone else, I-I p-p-p-promise!"

And with that, the boy forked a book into my hands and took off, blushing all the while. I viewed the book he had shoved into my hands. It was large, but pretty thin. It was a scrapbook with little pictures of multicolored stockings dancing all over it; it was securely bound by a crimson ribbon. It dawned on me what this scrapbook really was and I felt my jaw nearly hit the table.

"What is it, Stacy?" asked Pansy, alarmed. I opened my mouth, but no words came out. "I can't believe…after all this time…I must have brought it accidentally…I thought we'd destroyed it forever…oh my Merlin…when Gwen hears I've found this-" "Found what?"

My red haired counterpart had arrived with Millie at breakfast, and both were looking around in confusion at all the interested faces. I held up the book. "Gwen, a first year just ran this up to me. He said he found it in the common room on the table this morning." Clearly, the realization of what this scrapbook was wasn't settling in Gwen's mind. She looked just as puzzled as the rest of the crowd.

I sighed. "Look at the book Gwen. Look at what's all over the front of it. They're stockings, Gwen. _Stockings…_" Gwen's eyes bulged and she ended up spitting her orange juice all over the table. She covered her mouth with her hand and she blushed ten shades of red before finally resting on a pink tinge that I do believe Draco thought was rather cute.

"I demand to know what that book is!" Screeched Pansy, who looked very annoyed at the secrecy and understanding between her sisters. Gwen had seemed to recover from her initial shock and flew into the story that I knew we had to tell at this point.

"Well," She began. "That book is a little something we dubbed The Scandalous Stocking Scenario Project." She blushed, somehow, even more brilliantly. "I suppose that the whole story starts with a boy named Jack Gurdyroot."

"When Stacy and I were staying at the orphanage, we encountered a lot of people who were friendly, strange, or a mixture of both. One of these hybrids was Jack Gurdyroot. He was a very sweet; nice looking too. But the thing about Jack was that he loved history, and he would bore you stupid with both facts and legends from history in five minutes flat."

"New people came to this orphanage every day, and one day, a girl named Amanda Scarlett came to us. She was just as bad as Jack, but her subject was Literature. She could reference a book in just about any situation, that girl could. She met Jack, and it was love at first sight."

I couldn't help but interrupt. "More like love on first date!" I then allowed myself to dissolve into giggles. Gwen giggled to. "Yes. The two…erm, _advanced_ through the stages of dating _very_ quickly," Gwen continued. "They were shagging pretty much on the first date."

"How do you know?" Millie asked. Gwen grinned wickedly. "That's just it. Amanda couldn't keep her mouth shut about it. She told everyone. Even the women who ran the place knew about it before the end of the week. She bragged everyday to anyone who would listen that it had been excellent and that she couldn't wait to do it again!"

"Of course, people were shocked. Some people didn't believe it, but those who did were doubtful. I mean, could the most boring guy in the whole place really be _that_ good? People wondered, and that always leads to drama. So, girls started throwing themselves at Jack, and he happily obliged them. He dumped Amanda the moment more attractive girls waltzed up! And every one of these girls came back with the same story; that it had been the most amazing night of their lives and they were dying for a repeat performance."

"Like I said, new people came into the orphanage all the time. There was one particular arrival that, I won't lie, was easily the biggest slag any of us had ever met. Her name was Chloe Taddly, and she was extremely kind, despite the massive slag that she was. Of course, she heard the Jack Gurdyroot stories and was anxious for her own taste. And, as Stacy, Harmony, Cassandra, and myself came to discover, she got it."

"Who are Harmony and Cassandra?" asked Theo. "They were our friends at the Orphanage." I answered. Best keep going Gwen, we haven't even got to the best part yet." She nodded. "Right. Now, at this particular establishment, we did not receive our mail by owl. Mail was such a rare occurrence there so close after the end of the war, owls delivered everything straight to the head woman. She then handed out the mail directly to students, but she didn't have the best eyesight."

"She ended up handing Stacy a very thick envelope that actually wasn't hers, but the names Taddly and Tiddly are indeed very close. It wasn't a big surprise she had mixed them up. But you see, Stacy had already made the mistake of opening the envelope. And it was definitely a _mistake_."

I quickly nodded. It still gives me shudders to think what we had found in that envelope. "There were these pictures you see. These pictures of Chloe and Jack shagging like bloody rabbits. They were so gross, and I don't say that about all pornography. But these were nasty, unattractive pictures that were nothing but awful horrendous _**bleck**_. Yes, that is a word I invented just now to use in this situation."

"So, were sitting in the teen girls dorms. Looking at these horrid pictures, when Harmony just goes, 'Those are the worst things I have ever seen. That is not how one should go about seduction at all.' Then Cassy said 'Like you could do any better.' Then Harmony replied 'I'll bet I could do better than you!' and then the war began between the four of us.

"We all decided that we were going to, over the next week, take raunchy pictures of ourselves. I know-" Most of the boy's eyes slid out of focus and into what had to be naughty fantasies and the girls looked awestruck. "-It was a ridiculous idea. But it sounded fun at the time. Now, the rules for our little competition were as follows. That we would all take at least five pictures each, that we didn't have to show any part of the body that we didn't want to, that we would allow the photo's to be scrapbooked and judged by Jack Gurdyroot himself, and that we had to wear, if anything, a pair of stockings. The length or color didn't matter, as long as you wore some form of stocking. That's how it came to be called The Scandalous Stocking Scenario Project. Or T.S.S.S.P 'tsp' for short, you know, like teaspoon."

"And who, might I ask, won this little contest of yours?" Draco drawled. Gwen went completely scarlet as I pointed at her. "Little git-face didn't even show anything either! All the rest of us showed body parts we wouldn't on most occasions, but not this one. Covered everything up and still won! Damn contortionists…"

Everyone laughed except the still blushing Gwen. Draco snaked an arm around her waist and slid her into his side. She eventually shook out of her embarrassment and timidly dived into a bite of toast. "Eat, Gwen." Draco said to her quietly. He had been pushing her to eat more ever since she collapsed in February. His concern was freaking adorable.

Finally everyone finished breakfast and was ready to head back to the common room. We were descending into the dungeons when we were nearly trampled by a large and highly harassed looking pink toad. The toad began to speak, and everyone realized that this toad was actually Dolores Umbridge. "What is it Professor?" asked Pansy quickly. Umbridge looked at the group with smug satisfaction. "I think we've caught them!"

{Gwen's POV}

Dumbledore's army has fallen to shreds. Draco and I had just finished rounding up the last of the members, according to the sheet that Umbridge found tacked up in the room of requirement with all the names. Draco had put Parvarti Patil in a locked room with the others and Filch. "You know, I think that's everyone! We ought to go and tell Umbridge." Draco said. I nodded.

He gently placed his large hand on the small of my back. I felt the shiver race up my spine and I fought hard to conceal it. Judging by his smirk, I had failed. I couldn't help the heat whenever he touched me anywhere. It always makes me think about taking things to the next level with him, and I thought about it a _lot_.

I found myself blushing at my own thought. It would be hard (no pun intended) for me to have sex with anyone at all when one considers my scenario, but I don't think I would have a lot of emotional trouble with Draco. He's actually very understanding of everything, including the blood status of my daughter, and I know that if I freaked out, Draco would stop.

We made it to the stone gargoyle quite quickly for our pace and we entered the headmasters office, hands intertwined. Some guy in a bowler hat, Dumbledore, Umbridge, a red head who looked like one of the Weasleys, Harry Potter, and Marietta Egdecombe were all present. It appeared that Umbridge was giving bowler guy the details. "The Malfoy boy caught him."

"Did he, did he? I must remember to tell Lucius…" Said the minister fondly. Draco went slightly pink and gripped my hand a little tighter. I smiled. "Well, thanks Minister." He replied curtly. The apparent minister turned sharply and gave Draco an appraising nod. "You're most welcome, young man, most welcome, now, back to – MISS WICKERWILLOW?"

I blinked rapidly at the man, but then I began to recognize him. "Hey, you're the guy who went through all my paperwork with me when I came to Brittan! All my transfer papers, adoption papers, medical documemtation, all that stuff! Forgive me, but I forget your name…" "Cornelius Fudge, my dear. The Brittan Minister of Magic." He enveloped me in a fatherly hug.

"Yes well, I am glad to see that you settled into Hogwarts school. I'm also glad to see that you certainly fell into the right crowd." He said with raised eyebrows, nodding toward the clutching hands of me and my boyfriend. I couldn't help but beam. "Thanks. But we came in here to tell you, Professor Umbridge, that we have successfully rounded up all the remaining students on the list Pansy found in the Room of Requirement."

She looked extremely pleased. "I knew I made a good choice in choosing you two for Inquisitorial Squad members!" She gushed. "Now, off with you both! We have serious adult business to discuss." We both bowed our heads respectfully and I waved goodbye to the Minister. I like Mr. Fudge very much. He reminds me of my father.

I found myself trapped in my musings and I was unable to snap back to reality until I heard Draco saying the password for the common room. We went inside and he plopped onto the black leather couch close to the fire. I sat down on the other side. He looked at me like I was insane.

"What?" I laughed. He pouted. "Why are you all the way over there?" I started to crawl toward him and he reached out like a three year old would for a new toy. I gently lowered myself into his lap and put my head on his chest. I felt his arms snake around my back and just hold me there. I had never cuddled with Draco before, but he was hard and soft all at the same time, and I knew that I must insist we do this more often.

"Can I ask you a serious question?" Draco suddenly asked. "You just did, but I don't see why you couldn't ask another one." I said in a playfully mocking tone. I felt him smirking. "Alright. Do you ever see your future having me in it?" I was startled by the question; I would never imagine him asking me something like that. "I don't know to be honest. The only future things I've even been thinking about are jobs, and that's only because the O.W.L.'s are so close. Why?" He shook his head. "No particular reason. Just curiosity."

I mustered up all the courage I had in preparation of what I was about to ask. "Ok, my turn. If I ask you a serious question, you promise you won't laugh?" He nodded into my hair, which I was shocked to find out earlier that he did not find it as nightmarish as most boys did. "Ok. Do you ever think about having sex with me?"

Draco did not move for a very long time. "Just forget I even said it. It was a stupid question anyway." I said bitterly, jumping out of his arms. Draco reacted fast though; he pulled me carefully back down and pressed my back into his chest. "I didn't mean to embarrass you or make you angry. You just kinda shocked me, though."

I really don't get why I'm angry either, I just am. "What, I'm not allowed to ask questions that involve anything about sex? Is it because I'm a rape victim or because I'm a teen mother minus a child." I must have pissed off Draco too, because he replied swiftly: "Gwen? Shut up. I didn't say anything about any of that stuff, you did. Your question came out of the blue and it would have surprised me whether all that stuff had happened to you or not and you know it. Don't put words in my mouth."

I sighed. He had a legitimate point. "I'm sorry, ok I don't know what happened to me there. Anyway back to my question!" He laughed for a moment. "Do you want the gentlemen's answer or the honest one?" He asked, nuzzling into my neck. "Honest please."

"Well, to be completely honest, I do think about it. A lot." I felt him lightly peck at my neck with his lips. "But I would never ask you to something like that unless I believed we were ready for it and you believed we were ready for it and we were ready for it as individual people. In other words, if I was absolutely sure in every way we were ready, then I would ask you about it."

"Kay." I yawned loudly. Draco laughed again. "Time for bed, I think." "Kay." He chuckled at my word choice and gently picked me up. He walked to my room and deposited me on my bed. I snuggled into my covers and felt him kiss me once, possibly twice, then I was looking into dreams filled with giant marshmallows covered in ketchup and pickles parading around as cheeseburgers. Pesky things they are, those cheeseburger impersonating marshmallows…

A/N: Ok, so finally chapter eight is finished. It took forever for me to fine tune, so please leave me some reviews! Thanks again to Elekat for the review!

Your everlasting friend who has learned a multitude of new words and is choosing the word gasconade to share with you (extravagant boasting, boastful talk. Very Draco Malfoy, no?),

NoOutsiderEverLonely


	9. Smarts and Stupidity

Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter characters, places, or ideas. I just own Gwen, Stacy, the plot, and way too much spare time.

A/N: Ok, so here is my chappie nine. That's all I've got to say about that. OH OH OH check out my awesome poem I wrote in Mythology 1 the other day!

Fanfiction:

Fucking

Awesome

Nirvana

For

Incredibly

Creative

Types

Incapable

Of

Normalcy

Seems fitting, doesn't it?

Anyway, onwards! Huzzah!

{Draco's POV}

_I clutched her as I thrust in and out. She was moaning splendidly in my left ear and her fingernails dug into my skin. I gripped her hips firmly, as she was beginning to slip and slide along the wall I had backed her against. I could feel her walls tighten excruciatingly around my shaft, bringing me close to release. So painfully close…almost… _

I awoke with a start. I flung myself into an upright position, but immediately regretted it. The stickiness in my sheets can only mean one thing, and soaking in my own seed all day does not sound very appealing. I can't say that I didn't vastly enjoy that dream though…

I cleaned up the mess and headed to the shower with my thought swimming with the remembrance if the details of the dream. I've never had one where she was against a wall before, but I'll have to ask her about it when we hit that point in our relationship. I've had sex dreams about Gwen for months now; ever since the day I first saw her contort. I've not seen her contort for a while now, now that I think on it.

As I scrubbed my body, I mused on Gwen. She and I grow closer every day, and I'm beginning to see every picture of my future with her in it. I can't believe that I've actually reached the point where I can't imagine myself ten years in the future without her next to me. We could be so very happy together. We could get a nice house with lots of room for the two of us. It could be located near a coast somewhere, with a huge outside area for Cujo. It would be a perfect place for children to raised; quiet, secluded, and happy.

Hope would love it too. We could take her and whatever other kids we might have to the beach all the time. Gwen said that Hope loved the water, as did she. I've never been in the ocean myself, or seen it as a matter of fact, but I suppose it's very nice and pretty. I got out of the shower trying to think of areas of the world in which I could make all this happen eventually.

Just then, I felt a large brown something smash into my head. "Ruddy owl! Why the hell could you not wait until breakfast to give me this?" My eagle owl hooted reproachfully and seemed to nod to the clock on my bedside table. It read two in the morning. "Oh, so you couldn't wait that long, eh? It just had to be now?" The owl pecked my knuckle sharply, drawing blood. "OUCH! You bloody-"

"Draco?" Said a voice from the hallway that I knew only too well. I tuned my head toward my redheaded girlfriend. "Yea?" I attempted to state casually, shaking my still wet hair out of my eyes. She giggled and drew out her wand. She cast what must have been a drying charm, because I felt like an egg had been cracked on my head and then my hair was dry.

"What are you doing up so early?" She asked. "What are you doing up so early?" I retorted. "You screamed and woke me up. What's your excuse?" Damn, she had me there. "I..um…I just had a dream and it woke me up. No big deal." "Oh, really? What was it abou-" "I don't wanna talk about it just now, ok?" She nodded.

She crawled into the covers next to me and snuggled herself in them. I raised an eyebrow at her antics. She pouted. "My room is all the way over there," she stated, pointing a finger at the wall, "and you woke me up. So you owe me one. Now get in here for Merlin's sake. I'm cold." Gwen had never been in a bed next to me and I probably should have made doubly sure that she was ready, but I decided against it. Hey now, when the woman is asking me to jump in a bed with her, I don't ask questions.

I slipped underneath the covers and blew out the candle I had lit only a moment ago. I yanked the bed curtains around us closed and enraptured Gwen into my arms. She was soft, snuggly (Yes, I, Draco Malfoy, used the adjective and or word in general that is snuggly.), and really bloody _warm_.

I peppered her shoulder blade with kisses. She giggled. "So, who was your letter from?" I suddenly realized that I hadn't even bothered to look. I grabbed the envelope off the bedside table. "It's from my parents. They probably want to know if I'm ready for OWL's and what not."

"Well, are you?" She asked me. I shrugged. "I suppose. Are you?" "I guess. We should all just study though. Just in case." She yawned loudly. But we can voice that idea later. She very slowly placed her lips against mine. The kiss was slow, tired. She cuddled into my side and I knew she would fall asleep soon. Sleep didn't sound like such a bad idea…

{Gwen's POV}

Draco and I awoke some time later that day and went down to breakfast with the pressure of the OWL's beginning to heighten. We ran the idea of a large study group day with the others, and they all reluctantly agreed that it was a good idea.

We all gathered in the common room after class and spread out our books and notes. We read, exchanged notes and ideas, made study schedules, and laughed a lot. We studied all day and well into the night, eventually falling into a somewhat uncomfortable sleep on a mixture of floor, leather couches, books, parchment, each other, and my dog.

~7~

Our study session had helped us all out big time. We all passed our OWL's with flying colors and plans for the end of year Slytherin bash were in full swing. The girls and I were just getting ready for it now. We were all getting dressed in our funkiest dress robes and going all out to make the party an absolute blast.

We arrived at the room of requirement ten minutes late on purpose ("we have to make a hellacious entrance!" Daphne said). Everyone was already dancing and drinking. It seemed every Slytherin third year and above had showed up.

Astoria and her friends and sort of boyfriend were sitting in a corner, whispering. I have a bad feeling that they're going to disrupt the fun of the party. I really have no idea what her problem is. Oh yeah, she's in love with my boyfriend…

Sort of. I mean, I really think that she only wants to be with him because he's a gorgeous rich boy. I can't say that I blame her though. You can't help but love the guy. Speaking of the L word, I can't help but wonder if we're ever going to say the phrase "I love you" to each other. Stacy and Seamus said it ages ago. Then again...they've also had sex. I also wonder when that's going to happen…not that that's something I want to rush. Sexual situations still scare the soaring shit out of me. That was one hellacious alliteration…

"Gweny!" Stacy shouted across the room. "Come have a drink!" She shoved a glass of a bubbly substance into my hands. I glared shortly at the multicolored girl. "You know I don't drink if I don't have to." "What kind of a situation would you be required to drink in?" asked my beloved boyfriend as he wrapped his arms around my waist. "When your house is full of drunk soldiers and you want to remain sane." He nodded in understanding.

"Well, it seems that your no drinking policy doesn't cover everyone in this room," Millie giggled and pointed a finger at the back wall. Astoria was slouching slightly with her mouth agape, her hand wrapped around the obvious erect shaft of none other than Marcus Flint. "Oh, Gross! I'm BLIND!" I yelped, covering my forever scarred eyes.

Daphne looked down in disgrace. "Wait until mum hears this one…" "Do you think she'll believe you?" asked Blaise. Daphne nodded solemnly. "oh yea. Astoria has had a major dring problem since she was eleven." "Eleven?" I asked disbelievingly. Daphne nodded. "She was meant to be a slag." Everyone laughed then Pansy voiced the idea that we all dance.

We were all having fun dancing. We grinded, sashayed, swayed, and moved to the rhythm of the blaring music in such a way that even though we were all standing together, we ended up getting separated. Pansy and Blaise were snogging-I mean dancing- all over the place, Mille, Vince, and Greg had formed a playful sandwich, Stacy and Daphne were nowhere in sight, and I was grinding in the madness with some girl I didn't even know.

Draco had fallen into the trap of Astoria Greengrass. She danced up on him with the intentions of being sexy, but with the alcohol in her system, she was failing miserably. Draco looked severely uncomfortable and looked toward me for help. I nodded and shrugged with an evil grin and mouthed to him across the dance floor. "You're on your own!"

{Draco's POV}

'How dare she leave me to deal with super-slut on my own?'

Astoria Greengrass was flinging herself at my pelvis like a hippogriff on a sugar high. She looked completely ridiculous and Gwen obviously wasn't helping. I tried to multiple times to move away from the flapping girl, but she always gave me drunken smiles and moved, if possible, even closer than she had been the last time.

Finally I maneuvered myself to a couch near the back of the room and sat down with a large firewhiskey. The bitch was like a leech; once she had hold of you, she wasn't letting go until she was satisfied an you were left feeling drained. Then again, you can always remove a leech with a flame, and I happen to know a very fiery redhead who would gladly burn Astoria the leech off of me…

I chuckled to myself at the odd analogy. Gwen was getting happier every minute of every day, and I can't help but be giddy with the face that she may finally be letting go of the bad times of the war. She as adamant as ever for finding Hope and she should be. I don't want her to ever give up on discovering every last detail of what happened to her child.

Apparently, Astoria was not so drunk that she couldn't find me. She flounced over and plopped herself unceremoniously by my side. She was so painfully close, I had to restrain every fiber of my being not to shove her slutty ass onto the floor.

"Draaaaaaacooooo…when are you and Gwen gonna not date anymores?" She slurred. Her breath smelled disgusting, just as rotten as her attitude. "Never," I spat at the foolish girl. She just grinned and flopped over onto her back, resting her head on my lap and way too close to my dick. "Noooo, im serious! You can't stay with her forevers, you has to movey on to someone else sometimes." I rolled my eyes. "No I don't. Get lost." Without warning, she turned her head toward my pelvis…and licked my crotch.

I had had enough. I pushed her off of the couch and she hit the floor hard. I expected her to look up and glare, start screaming at me. To my shock, she looked up at me and smiled. "Feel free to shove me onto the floor anytime you like." She said surprisingly clear. For some bizarre reason, I began to laugh. "What is _wrong_ with you?"

She managed to stand up using the couch for support. She suddenly looked alarmingly serious for a drunk person. " I love you, Draco Malfoy. Gwen doesn't care about you at all. She just wants your money to go and find her stupid little illegitimate brat. But I really love you. I want to be with you always." And she shoved her lips onto mine so hard we fell backwards.

{Gwen's POV}

I couldn't believe what I had seen. AS I stormed away to my room and flopped onto my pillows, I tried to explain what had happened to myself. I saw Astoria throw herself at him, I know it was her who shoved the kiss on him. But he didn't so much as flinch when she came onto him. He didn't push her away or turn his head or anything.

Maybe he really found her attractive after all. I guess that's why we haven't had sex or said I love you or anything like that. He doesn't want to make things complicated and get tied down with me. The inevitable tears finally arrived and came down my cheeks faster than I could wipe them away. I really don't understand them, the tears I mean. I should be happy that I understand my situation now, or if anything, angry that Draco was cheating on me. Angry that Draco wanted someone like her. Angry that Draco had escaped the torment of caring when I had not…

My bedroom door slammed open. The devil himself waltzed into the room. He looked furious. "You will not believe what just happened to me." I looked up at him. His anger melted into shock then concern. 'Fake concern. Real shock that he's been caught' "oh, I think I can beat it. Let me go first, then, shall I? Alright, I will. I just witnessed my boyfriend rolling around on the floor tonguing with a slut that I hate. Top _that_," I said hollowly. Draco suddenly looked angry again. "Oh I can. My girlfriend just accused me of snogging someone else when I had a kiss slung on me by a drunken thirteen year old who claimed that she loved me and my girlfriend was only with me for my money to be used on supporting the expedition of finding her lost child. I think I win."

I glared at him. "Do you really believe that nonsense? The ramblings of a naïve child?" I asked harshly. "Why shouldn't I? You don't seem to believe that that kiss wasn't my idea or my fault!" "I don't blame you in the face of the fact that she kissed you, but I do blame you for the fact that you allowed the situation in which it happened _and_ the fact that you didn't push her off _**and**_ the fact that you kissed her back!" I was shouting now. It felt like saying tonight's events made them truer and legitimized somehow.

"I did NOT kiss her back! And I didn't allow her to kiss me, she didn't exactly ask permission! Not to mention that I was shocked at first, then I shoved her off!" he yelled bitterly. I gave an exasperated exhale. "Compared to what we have done and seen she is a child Draco! You were the responsible one in this scenario, I mean, you should have been!" "Listen at you! Talking to me like you know everything there is to know about everything in the world! Because you so obviously know how to be responsible for children miss childless teen mum!"

I did not say anything for a long time and neither did Draco. "I'm sorry, Gwen. That was a terribly stupid thing to say, and-" "Shut up," I said in a voice that I didn't know I had. I began to push Draco in an exhausted manner toward the exit of my room. "Just shut up. I hate apologies. It's like finalizing a mistake. Apologies are nothing but painful reminders of something that happened. Your apology stings more than your remark, more than any apology I've ever received," By now I had pushed him to the doorway. "That's truly saying something you know? Because the last time someone was apologiaing to me, he was apologizing for having raped and impregnated me. You wanna know the only difference between that instance and this one?" I whispered.

Draco appeared frozen in place. "I forgave that last one." And with that I slammed the door in my boyfriend's…ex boyfriend's…no…Draco's face.

A/N: I don't know what was up with me, but I haven't been able to convince myself to write in ages! I'm so sorry that this took so freakin' long to update. Leave me a review and tell me of you liked it, and yell at me for my tardiness if you like. I deserve it.

Your everlasting friend who is very late in updating her story because she's a git,

NoOutsiderEverLonely


	10. Lover's door unlocked

Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter characters, places, or ideas. I just own Gwen, Stacy, the plot, and a particularly fluffy snuggie.

A/N: Ok, so here's my chappie ten. Leave me some awesome reviews please!

HUZZAH!

{Draco's POV}

I couldn't believe I had gone from cuddling with Gwen in a warm bed to having the worst row ever to riding in a compartment alone on the Hogwarts express in a week. Gwen and I hadn't spoken since that night and I wasn't sure that we would ever speak again. She had been infuriated by my stupid comment and I had been infuriated by her unfair judgment.

The Hogwarts express rolled though mountains and huge trees. I watched them pass and blur until they morphed into something else entirely. Monsters and mutant in greens, blues, and whites rearing their ; told me how heads and slashing the air with their claws. They roared at me; they were after me. They were guilt, mercy, forgiveness, fairness, and truth tearing toward me, climbing down my throat…

"MALFOY!" I jolted awake at the somewhat familiar voice from the world that had seemed so far away only a moment ago. I wiped my bleary eyes and saw the world around me in a blur. There were splotches of blue and pink in a mass of black around something that was blinking over wide eyes.

"What is it, Stacy?" "You need to talk to Gwen." I rolled my eyes at the stupid girl. "Duh. I know that I need to talk to Gwen. She won't listen. She doesn't care about what I do or say anymore." Stacy glared at me venomously. "She does care about what you do and say. That's what started this whole mess in the first place. She cares about you and you care about her."

"What does that mean?" Honestly, someone needs to write a pocket dictionary for girl-speak. Stacy rolled her bright eyes at me. "You ignorant, _ignorant_ boy. Do you not understand her at all?" I scratched my head. "I'm pretty sure I understand her, as much as anyone but Gwen can understand Gwen, I mean."

Stacy slammed her palm into her face. "Unbelievable. You really don't get why she became so furious and wouldn't even let you explain?" I aimlessly shook my head. She sighed. "Look. Gwen is a very complex person. There's so much more to her than what she lets on. I love her to death, but I know she can be difficult. The reason she flipped shit is because A: Astoria kissed you and you let her-" I made sound of protest.

"Oh don't start. Anyway, B: You made a very stupid comment. And C-" she said, cutting off my retort. "She got scared." I blinked up at her stupidly. "Scared? Scared of what?" "Oh Draco, don't you see? Gwendolyn Wickerwillow is someone who has lost everything she has ever cared about. Her family was slaughtered in the war, her only ally from the enemy side was forced to steal her virginity away from her, and she was forced from her home. To cap it all, the one thing that she cared about after all that is lost. She lost hope after she lost Hope. She the irony in the name now? And even though losing you to another woman may sound petty next to death, rape, and the absence of a child, it still falls into the category of a loss. And I don't believe Gwen can handle losing anything else."

Stacy had walked to the compartment door. He was halfway out when she turned back and looked at me sincerely. "I don't want to force you into reuniting with Gwen if you don't want to, but I would really consider what I wanted if I were you." And with that, she slammed the glass door and made her way back up the train.

{Gwen's POV}

I thought of Draco as I sat to myself on the Hogwarts express. I stroked my overly large dog out of habit, a habit of which Cujo never complained. Stacy had gone off to the loo, or so she said. I just hope that she didn't seek out Draco and hex his balls off. At least, I think that's what I hope.

I feel horribly confused. I just don't know why I exploded at him. I mean, I saw Astoria jump him. Perhaps I'm just assuming that he kissed her back. But if he didn't kiss her back, then why did he get all defensive when I asked him about it. _You didn't ask him about it,_ quipped a nasty little voice in my head. _You exploded at him the moment he entered the room._

Maybe I ought to find Draco myself. He's on this train somewhere, and I desperately need to talk to him. A loud bang sent me sprawling back into reality; Stacy's back. "What took you so long?" "I couldn't find the loo on this stupid way to humongous train!" I laughed at my odd friend. "So I've been thinking," "A dangerous pastime." "I know. Maybe I really should talk to Draco."

She rolled her eyes. "Oh really? I don't see why getting into a huge fight just before you go home for the summer and can't talk to each other face to face for two and a half months would constitute a reason to talk to someone you really care about! Please, dear Marie Antoinette, explain yourself!" ranted my sarcastic friend.

I laughed at her antics. "Will you help me find his compartment, miss Anne Boleyn?" She chuckled. "I already know. You really didn't think that it would take me that long to find a loo did you? Honestly, I could just pee out the window if it got that desperate." "STOP!" I screamed through my giggles. What? You imagine a girl with multicolored hair attempting to piss out a window of a speeding train in the middle of the country side! See if you don't laugh!

~7~

It took less than five minutes to reach Draco's compartment. He and Stacy must have been talking for a long time. She wrenched open the door and shoved me in, closing the door behind her and s=running back up the train. I watched after her and giggled, then turned to face my boyfriend. He was still my boyfriend, as we had never actually 'broken up'.

He was sound asleep against the window breathing deeply and looking utterly relaxed. I could feel myself smiling as I thought about that one time not so long ago when we had shared a bed. I gently sat down next to him and ran my fingers through the hair he had probably spent twenty minutes in this morning. Draco's eyes snapped open and he turned to me looked somewhat surprised and bleary eyes. "Gwen? Hey!" Draco sat up rather quickly and something came over me, and urge that I simply couldn't seem to fight down.

I slammed my lips onto his hard, placing my hands on his cheeks to be sure he couldn't pull back. Draco did not shy away and continued to delve into my mouth with his own. We remained in that position for a while, then Draco yanked his lips off of mine an muttered "muffilato." He glued his lips onto my neck and began to suck. I groaned in mixed pleasure and protest. "Dr-Draco stop! You'll…you'll leave a mar-mark!"

He traced his fingertips from my back to my hips and jerked my roughly into his lap. His *ahem* very obvious erection was pressed firmly at my center. He began to grind into me and sucked harder on my neck, and I stopped fighting. Not that my arguments were very meaningful in the first place…

Draco, now confident I wasn't going anywhere, moved his hands away from my hips and around to my shoulders. He ripped himself away from my neck and made eye contact. He fumbled with my top shirt button and I realized what he was asking with his eyes. I had barely inclined my head forward when Draco dove into my neck again.

He pushed each button through its hole at an agonizing pace until finally the entire thing was undone. He ripped it off my shoulders and shoved his face into my cleavage, sucking and licking and kissing. I gasped and held his head close to my heart, which is beating at an absurd pace at the moment. His hands flew to my upper back, clutching me ever closer to his hungry mouth.

I grew very tired of his shirt being on his body. I began unbuttoning as quickly as I could with him ravaging my chest, but after four buttons I simply lost patience and ripped the bloody thing apart. Draco looked down at the tatters of his shirt and glared at me. I raised an eyebrow. "What? I am not a patient woman." He chuckled and placed himself back on top of me so that his mouth was next to my ear.

I felt his fingers scuttle behind the clasp of my bra. "Can I take it off, Gwen?" "I don't see any reason why you couldn't." I felt him smirk and suddenly the light pressure sustained by my bra was gone. I felt my breasts relax into their natural position, which was not far from where they had been, seeing as they were so small.

I fought the blush down and felt Draco's scheming fingertips yet again. They wove around to my chest and each grabbed a handful, all that they could grab really, of pale breast. I felt my peach colored nipples harden under him and all I wanted to do was satisfy the heat between my legs. I gently ran my palms over Draco's lean back, he didn't have the outrageously prominent muscles that all the young men were trying to get these days, for which I was grateful. I hate overly muscled men…

I traced my hands back to his front as he groped and kissed my breasts and slid them down his light abs. Draco is doing all the work here, and I certainly don't want that. I know that I'm not quite ready to lose my virginity again yet, but that doesn't mean that o don't want to do a certain something to him that I obviously haven't done before.

I gently removed his head from my left nipple. He looked at me with questioning eyes. 'I will not blush, I will not blush, I will not blush…' "Would you mind too terribly if I tried something?" Draco looked taken aback. "'Would I mind', she asks? Honestly…" I laughed. "Well I just thought I'd ask before I actually did it! I mean, you might think it's weird I guess…"

"And what exactly did you have in mind?" He asked with a raised eyebrow. "Well, I was wondering if you would let me..er…perform oral sex…on you…" He smirked. "Oh shut up, I knew you wouldn't mind that! I'm not done yet!" "There's more?" He looked like a four year old outside a candy shop.

I nodded. "I was wondering if…you'll probably think that it's weird…but I just wondered if you would let me do it by means of…well I'm implying…if I could try and do it…" "Just say it, I won't judge." He said it nicely, so I just spat it out. "If you wouldn't mind if I contorted into the position to do it and was doing it while contorting at the same time." I said quickly.

Draco looked as though every dream he had ever had had just come true. He shook his head. "Not at all! Go for it!" I laughed. "Ok, just take it out, and let me think on how I'm g-going to do this…" I didn't have to think long. It's like Draco's long erect shaft sticking straight up in the air gave me the idea. "Hold still…"

I climbed up onto the seat and stood with my legs spread around Draco's form, facing the wall. It's a damn good thing these compartments are tall. My womanhood was right in his face, and I faltered when I felt him nudge my center with his nose. I glared down at him for ruining my thought process. He offered me a sheepish grin. "Sorry love. Couldn't resist." I smiled. "Stop distracting me, I need to think."

I evened out my breathing and lifted my arms over my head. I slowly began to bend backwards. I heard the rings of my corset piercing clink together as I continued to lean. I bent and bent until my hands touched the seat on which Draco currently sat, slightly shell-shocked. I pushed my head between my own legs and smiled at him from my odd position. I then proceeded to lick his shaft from base to tip. He groaned and threw his head back into the wall. I felt his hands, hands that had been torturing me only moments ago, bundle themselves in my hair.

I circled my tongue around the head of his dick, which was dripping with pre-cum. I encircled the entire head twice and then wrapped my lips around it, suckling very gently. Then, without warning to Draco or myself really, I engulfed his entire length into my mouth. I didn't stop until the head had touched the back of my thought and I could feel his wiry hairs gently scraping my lips. Draco let out a surprised moan and began to chant my name as I slid myself up and down over him, my cheeks hollowed to create a powerful suctioning.

It wasn't long until Draco began to attempt to gain enough coherent speech to say: "Gwen, I'm gonna cum." I ignored him and continued my actions until I felt a hot liquid seeping down my throat and Draco's penis going soft in my mouth. I swallowed the salty substance without complaint and flipped my legs over myself and Draco to the floor and stood up straight.

"When…where did you learn…how?" My lightly confused boyfriend panted into the air I giggled. "Well, I learned about five minutes ago in this train compartment. It didn't suck, did it?" Draco laughed loudly. "Very poor choice of words, Gwen. It wasn't bad at all, if that's what you mean."

We were both covered in a light sheen of sweat, but Draco insisted on pulling me into his lap anyway. He slipped his robe over our almost nude bodies and snuggled into my hair. I yawned widely and Draco chuckled. "You have plenty of time to sleep, love. Go ahead, I'll wake you when we're getting close." I nodded into his chest.

~7~

It felt like I had just nodded off onto Draco when he was gently rustling me awake. I put my clothes back on and fixed my hair as best as I could. We trotted off the train and through the barrier to see Mr. and Mrs. Parkinson standing with Pansy and Stacy. I waved at them and was about to join them when Draco pulled me back. "You must come and see me this summer. Promise?" I nodded and yawned again.

He chuckled and gave me a bone crushing hug. "I'll be missing you." He whispered. I laughed. "We'll see each other soon, kay?" He nodded and pushed his lips to mine again. "Bye, Gweny." I waved as I jogged over to the Parkinson's. We apparated to the house and I went straight upstairs sand flopped on my bed. I missed him already…

{Draco's POV}

I apparated into the house at father's side. He took me up to his study and offered me alcohol that I refused; my mother would flip is she found me drinking.

"Draco, we have an important business to discuss…"

A/N: DO NOT PANIC! This is not the end of this story! The entire thing consists of thirty chapters, which will be broken down into three stories. I didn't intend to do the story this way, but a brilliant idea came to me whilst I was in my mythology class. So yes, I am making what may well prove to be a very bad mistake in attempting to write two stories at once. I have never done that before, but I'm going to try.

Reviews are appreciated! Thank you lovelies,

Your everlasting friend who may be waltzing into her doom,

NoOutsiderEverLonely


End file.
